La Doncella del Dragón
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Querido Diario... Es un nuevo mundo, aun me cuesta adaptarme, no tengo amigos o a alguien que conozca... solo te tengo a ti y a mis libros... 02 24 791X .AU. 100% GALE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/

LanFan reportándose para un nuevo fic!

T_T No me mateeen... ya se... he tardado muuuuchisimo tiempo en publicar otro fic...

Pero aqui les presento otra de mis locas ideas

Espero que les guste

Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy _

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

Dolía, dolía ver aquella espada tan hermosa cubierta de sangre, aquella espada de acero con incrustaciones de zafiro, aquellos zafiros que ya no eran azules. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con esa sonrisa que me trasmitía tanto miedo.

-Duerme pequeña- aquella voz ronca me daba igual o peor miedo que su sonrisa, me dejé caer de rodillas presionando la herida en mi vientre, mi vista se nublaba, me costaba mantenerme firme ante él, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta bruscamente detrás suyo

-Mami, iré junto a ti antes de lo que planeaba- susurré ante lo que me pareció ver la figura de una preocupada mujer frente a mí, me acosté en la que antes era una suave alfombra verde y cerré mis ojos.

Tal vez no sería tan malo, volvería a ver a mi madre y podría escapar de este infierno llamado vida... Pero me he acostumbrado a vivir con mis demonios, incluso se han vuelto mis amigos y he aprendido a amarlos... No, no quiero morir, por favor, no quiero morir... Alguien ayúdeme

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Dolor, una sensación que he experimentado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo... Tenía miedo... Quería huir de este dolor... Mami, porque me dejaste sola..._

_3_12_791X_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mi padre me había enseñado a leer desde muy pequeña, lo había tomado como mi hobby favorito incluso más que pasear por los prados floridos. Sentía como las palabras me envolvían en una total tranquilidad, cuando leía me perdía en mi mundo de fantasía, donde todo era magia y felicidad.

Mi padre murió cuando tenía 10 años, fue un poco difícil superarlo, pero mi madre me contó que cuando morimos nos vamos al cielo, un lugar donde no hay tristezas ni amarguras y mucho menos dolor, que nuestros seres queridos nos esperan con un cálido abrazo en cuanto nos toque partir también. Es por eso que no estaba tan triste con la muerte de mi madre, sabía que iría con mi padre y juntos me esperarían, pero aún así dolía, dolía haberme separado de mi madre antes de poder enterrarla. Mi tío, un hermano de mi padre me trajo a la ciudad con la excusa que era muy pequeña para estar en ese lugar sola, aquel campo donde mis padres se conocieron, donde nací y me crié durante 16 años, ese campo era mi vida. Ahora estaba sola en este mundo totalmente desconocido para mí, así que busqué refugio en lo único que conocía, los libros.

Mi tío tenía una gran biblioteca en su oficina en la cual tenía prohibida la entrada, pero aún así me escabullí en cuanto el salió a una reunión, según él "muy importante", no suele dejarme sola, normalmente me lleva a todas esas reuniones tontas y aburridas.

Conocí a Lea, una de las sirvientas de mi tío y se había convertido en mi única amiga en este lugar, habíamos hecho amistad en poco tiempo, hace tan sólo una semana que había llegado aquí, me suele traer tortas o dulces de las cuales mi tío me los tiene prohibidos, también me ayuda a salir de la casa cuando ella sale a comprar víveres para nosotros, otra cosa que me tiene prohibido mi tío con la excusa de que podría perderme fácilmente ya que era nueva en esta ciudad, pero como quería que conociera la ciudad si no podía salir?

Había algo que nos conectó enseguida a Lea y a mí, y eso era la lectura, aunque ella era analfabeta le encantaba mirar las hojas de los libros con tanto anhelo, imaginándose mil y un historias con alguna que otra imagen en esos libros viejos. Venía todas las noches a mi cuarto trayéndome una taza caliente de leche y su libro preferido, uno de tapa gruesa y aterciopelada, de hojas amarillas por el paso del tiempo. Me contó que lo había heredado de su padre. Le prometí que le enseñaría a leer, así que entre con esa excusa a la oficina de mi tío

-Señorita McGarden, qué es lo que intentas hacer?- me preguntó Lea al verme intentando abrir las puertas de la oficina

-Ups! Me descubriste- hice una mueca tonta y le saqué una sonrisa a mi amiga

-Sabes que tienes prohibido entrar allí- Lea susurró acercándose a mi

-Lo sé- sonreí ampliamente -Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que estoy en mi cuarto indispuesta y no quiero ver a nadie- dije entrando en la oficina

-Pero...- chilló Lea tomando mi mano

-Sólo tomaré algunos libros y ya salgo, no te preocupes- ella dio un largo suspiro y me brindó una mirada que decía "está bien" -Te prometo que hoy continuaremos con la novela- los ojos de Lea brillaron por la emoción y dio una amplia sonrisa. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia los grandes bloques de libreros, en especial a uno de los pasillos donde todos los libros tenían que ver con literatura e idiomas. Pasé la vista por aquellos libros y tomé uno que llamó mi atención, una de cubierta negra:"Rosa de sangre", se trataba de una novela de suspenso, aventura y romance

-No me imagino a mi tío leyendo esta clase de libros- di una pequeña risa y seguí pasando mi vista por los libros, hasta que me topé con uno muy conocido: "La doncella del dragón" -Hum? No es el libro de Lea?- me puse en puntillas tratando de alcanzar el libro pero sin ningún éxito, se encontraba en el último estante a unos 2 metros y medio del suelo, me recriminé a mi misma por ser tan pequeña, busqué entre los otros pasillos alguna escalera o algo que me ayudara a llegar al libro y lo encontré, así pude conseguir ese libro de cubierta aterciopelada carmesí.

Me dirigí hacia aquella alfombra verde en medio de la oficina y me recosté en ella, era tan suave que daban ganas de dormir. Abrí el libro de cubierta negra y empecé a leerlo, me había olvidado de lo que le dije a Lea "sólo tomaría unos libros y saldría de allí" pero perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que escuché la puerta intentando abrirse, tomé los libros y corrí hacia los estantes para esconderme.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mi respiración era agitada, intentaba calmarme

-Pero mi señor, aún no he terminado de limpiar...- escuché a Lea desde a fuera de la oficina

-No importa, lo limpiarás después, ahora déjanos a solas... Por cierto, donde está mi sobrina?- preguntó mi tío José

-Está en su cuarto...- respondió un poco nerviosa

-Ok, asegúrate que no baje, tendré una reunión con la señorita Minerva y no quiero que nadie moleste... Y menos tú- dijo muy serio mi tío y cerró la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que dé un pequeño salto del susto

-Tome asiento...- dijo mi tío señalando la silla frente al escritorio mientras él tomaba el suyo detrás del escritorio -Como te decía, fue muy conveniente su partida-

-Aunque sólo nos queda su hija- dijo la voz de una mujer que no logré identificar, pero según lo que escuché de mi tío se llama Minerva -Según el testamento debemos esperar a que cumpla la mayoría de edad-

-Mmm... Sería casi como 2 años, es mucho tiempo para mantenerla aquí y tampoco soy niñero para quedarme con ella- dijo con un tono molesto en su voz

-Porqué no la metes en un internado?- la mujer dio una pequeña risa -como su tío, debes de preocuparte por sus estudios...- su voz sonó un poco melodramática -No tendrías que lidiar con ella y la tendrías vigilada-

-Es una muy buena idea Minerva, no lo pensé antes-

-José... Tú nunca piensas nada!- susurró Minerva en tono de burla

-Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada querido, solo que cuando necesites alguna idea no dudes en consultarme-

-Bien, ahora nos queda ver a que institución la encerramos...-

-No digas encerrar!- le cortó enojada Minerva -Suena a que quieres deshacerte de ella-

Se escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta que cortaron la conversación

-Lea, si eres tú la que está molestando, recibirás un castigo!- dijo molesto mi tío

-Perdone mi señor, pero el señor Iván lo busca... L_lo espera en la sala de estar...- respondió Lea entrando en la oficina

-Una visita indeseada?- preguntó Minerva

-No, todo lo contrario. Vamos, te presentaré a un socio- respondió mi tío -Cierra con llave- ordenó a Lea y ella asintió. Di un largo suspiro cuando los tres salieron de la oficina y me dejé caer en el suelo, mis músculos estaban tensionados por el susto, me quedé recortada por el librero por unos minutos hasta que escuché la puerta tratando de abrirse, abracé mis piernas apretándolas contra mi pecho y tratando de hacerme lo más pequeña posible para no ser vista

-Señorita McGarden? Dónde se encuentra?- susurró una voz que de inmediato me tranquilizó

-Lea!- corrí a sus brazos y me aferré a su cintura

-Vámonos, rápido!- me tomó de la muñeca y salimos de la oficina -Espera, debo asegurarlo con llave…- sacó un manojo del bolsillo de su vestido -sube a tu cuarto, enseguida te alcanzo- no la desobedecí, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, no quería meterme en problemas con mi tío y menos a Lea.

Me dejé caer en mi cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que mi mente estaba tratando de procesar toda aquella conversación, sabía que estaban hablando de mí, de alguna herencia y que me en cerrarían en un internado. Tal vez no sería tan malo, iría a un colegio, no tendría tantas restricciones y conocería a más personas. Sonreí forzadamente, en verdad no quería estar encerrada, quería salir y volver al campo, allí me sentía segura. Traté de no pegar los párpados pero los sentí tan pesados que me quedé dormida profundamente.

* * *

_Que les pareció este nuevo fic?_

_Lo escribiré en capítulos cortos pero espero publicarlos cada semana... X3 (no prometo nada)_

_Es un fic inspirado en una novela que leí en estas semanas **"Rosa de sangre"**_

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

___En el próximo capitulo... Un nuevo cambio... Un encuentro..._

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... Gracias por las correcciones...

- A todos los que dejan Reviews...

- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo...

* * *

_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga del alma y corazón **"Lea" **aquella que me apoya a seguir adelante en mis fic, tatos los Gales (ambas somos fanáticas de esta pareja ) y en mis propias historias..._

* * *

**PD.:** Se que prometi publicar **"****_Muñeca de porcelana" _**_pero no es un fic propio, lo estoy realizando con una amiga y no concordamos con el tiempo ni las ideas X3 pero lo publicare en cuanto terminemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3_

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

_La sangre es vida y la vida es efímera... Una frase que leí en uno de los libros de la oficina, no entendía el significado de aquella frase y eso me molestaba…_

_3_13_791X_

-Señorita McGarden, despierte- escuché la voz de Lea, que me acariciaba el rostro en un intento de despertarme

-Hum?- me fregué los ojos -Qué pasa?-

-Aún no has probado bocado desde ayer a la noche- busqué con la vista el pequeño reloj sobre mi mesita de luz

-10:45am? Aah! Qué tarde!- me levanté de un salto de la cama -A qué se debe que mi tío no me mandó despertar para desayunar con él como siempre hace?- pregunté a Lea que me acercó un cambio de ropa

-Salió muy temprano, ni siquiera desayunó- me brindó una amplia sonrisa -Así que te dejé dormir más tiempo-

-Oh! Gracias Lea- tomé las ropas y entré en el baño -Lea... Qué hay para desayunar?- pregunté al sentir mi estómago rugir

-Malteada de chocolate con pastel, o prefieres café?-

-Malteada y pastel!- grité saliendo del baño, Lea dio una pequeña carcajada -Hum? nunca voy a comprender como puedes arreglar en unos segundos el desorden!- dije al ver mi cuarto totalmente arreglado

-No estaba desordenado, sólo tendí la cama y recogí los libros del suelo- dijo la peli castaña abriéndome la puerta -Vamos, aún es un largo día y tengo que salir... Vienes conmigo?-

Aquella pregunta era bastante tonta, volteé y sonreí ampliamente -Tomaré eso como un sí-

**-o-o-o-o-**

Magnolia era realmente bonita, cuanto más lo recorría más me gustaba y en especial el parque, aquel con el enorme árbol

-Señorita McGarden! No se aleje de mí!- me gritó Lea mientras corría hacia el parque, giré y le sonreí

-No te preocupes... Y si me pierdo sabes donde encontrarme... Bajo el enorme árbol!- le contesté mientras aún corría pero de espaldas, giré para continuar mi camino pero choqué contra algo... Mejor dicho alguien

-Perdón! No estaba mirando por donde caminaba- me disculpé mientras me sobaba la cara por el dolor

-Ten más cuidado- escuché la voz ronca de un hombre, alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos escarlatas

-Camina o llegaremos tarde!- gritó un muchacho rubio a unos metros de nosotros, el pelinegro le hizo unas señas y volvió su vista hacia mí

-Estás bien?-

-Sí, no me pasó nada... Disculpa... Te golpeé?- respondí un poco nerviosa aún sobando mi nariz

-No te preocupes, eres muy pequeña para que me hagas daño- mostró una sonrisa con esa perfecta dentadura -Permiso, tengo que alcanzar a un amigo-

Lo seguí con la vista, hasta que se encontró con el rubio y doblaron en una de las calles perdiéndolos de vista

-Señorita McGarden?- escuché la voz de Lea detrás mío -No te separes de mí, es muy peligroso que vayas sola por estos lugares- asentí y me tomó de la mano

-Lea! No soy una niña! Además te dije que no me separaré de ti- chillé hinchando mis cachetes

-Para mi aún lo eres- dijo haciéndome recordar con una seña que me pasaba por unos 20 cm de estatura -Y prefiero asegurarme que estarás a mi lado-

**-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado 20 minutos de las 6 de la tarde, mi tío aún no volvía. El día había pasado lento pero divertido.

-Muy bien!- dije muy contenta al notar el progreso de Lea -Estás aprendiendo rápido, unas cuantas clases más y podrás leer fluidamente-

-Y todo gracias a ti Señorita McGarden-

-Mmm... No me llames así, sólo dime Levy, sí?-

-Está bien Seño... Levy- Lea ordenó algunos papeles sobre la mesa y me sonrió -Iré a traer la merienda, espérame un momento que ya vuelto-

-Gracias Lea!- volví la vista al libro frente a mí. Estaba tan distraída en la lectura que no me di cuenta de que alguien se sentó junto a mí

-Parece que te gusta mucho la lectura. A tu padre también le encantaba leer- la voz de una mujer me sobresaltó

-Ah... Hola Señorita Minerva!-

-Hola, tu nombre era Levy, es así? Creo que ya me conoces pero es la primera vez que te veo- contestó Minerva con una sonrisa

-Sólo escuché su nombre por mi tío José, también es la primera vez que la veo- eso fue una mentira, la había visto en la oficina el día de ayer

-Te gusta estudiar?- me preguntó señalando una pila de hojas y libros sobre la mesa

-Sí, pero hoy no estaba estudiando, le enseñaba a Lea a leer y escribir-

-Tienes el mismo carácter de tu padre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás... Pero eres idéntica a tu madre- apartó algunos mechones azules de mi rostro

-Conocías a mis padres?- pregunté curiosa

-Claro que sí, fui compañera de escuela de tu padre, y también fui su prometida...- prometida? Eso sí que me sorprendió -Pero en un viaje de negocios conoció a tu madre y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, la trajo aquí y me la presentó diciendo que no se podía casar conmigo- no respondí nada, aún estaba sorprendida por lo que me había dicho -Dime pequeña... Te gustaría estudiar en un excelente colegio?- aquella pregunta sonaba muy tentadora

-Claro que sí!- respondí muy contenta

-Puedo decirle a José para inscribirte en el colegio donde entraba tu padre, te interesa?-

-En el mismo que entró mi papá? Cómo se llama? Cómo es? Dónde queda?- siempre admiré la inteligencia de mi padre, y estudiar en el mismo colegio que él entró, tal vez me haría igual de inteligente

-jejeje calma, pequeña... El colegio se llama Fairy Tail, y queda al otro lado de Magnolia a la costa del mar, como te había dicho, es un excelente colegio, yo también me recibí allí-

-Harías eso por mí?!- pregunté emocionada -Pedirle a mi tío que me inscriba allí?-

-Claro que sí- me sonrió y se dirigió a la salida -No te preocupes pequeña-

-Hum? Buenas tardes Señorita Minerva- saludó Lea al cruzarse con ella

-Nos vemos Levy- se despidió ignorando a Lea

-Qué quería esa mujer aquí?- me preguntó Lea en un susurro -No confío nada en ella-

-Me preguntó si quería estudiar en el colegio en que estudio mi papá- Lea dejó una taza de chocolate frente a mí -Porque no confías en ella? Parece una buena persona-

-No sé... Sólo no me cae bien-

-Entonces... Meriendas conmigo?- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lea

**-o-o-o-o-**

El sol se había ocultado hace algunas horas pero aún no quería dormir, estaba distraída con una lectura hasta que de un golpe se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto

-Lea?!- ella corrió junto a mí y me abrazó -Qué pasa Lea? Porqué estás llorando?- traté de calmarla acariciando su largo cabello

-Te vas... Y yo... Y tú...- eso era lo único que entendí de lo que había dicho, su rostro lo tenía escondiendo entre mi cuello mientras se aferraba aún más a mi cintura

-Lea... Vamos al baño, te calmas, te lavas el rostro y después me cuentas que te pasa, sí?- la tomé de la mano y la conduje al baño, esperé unos 10 minutos hasta que dejó de llorar -Ahora sí... Que pasó? Porqué llorabas?-

-El señor José... Él... El quiere mandarla a un internado... Me mandó hacer tus maletas para salir mañana por la mañana-

Mi respiración se volvió lenta, qué había dicho? Internado? Creí que iría al colegio donde había entrado mi padre, acaso Minerva no le convenció a mi tío para inscribirme allí?

-No quiero... No quiero que te vayas, me gusta que estés por aquí- Lea empezó a llorar y me volvió a abrazar

-A mí... A mí también me gusta estar aquí- mi voz empezó a quebrarse, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Me despedí de Lea, fue muy difícil, pero fingí ser fuerte ante ella, le prometí que las clases no terminarían aquí, me sonrió y me entregó aquel libro que ella tanto adora._

_Ahora me dirijo a aquel internado, aquel donde seguro estaré encerrada por mucho tiempo... Eso será un infierno para mí._

_3_14_791X_

Lea me acompañó hasta la limosina que esperaba frente a la mansión de mi tío, el chofer abrió la puerta y entré en ella

-Estudia mucho, sí?- dijo Lea apartando algunos mechones de mi rostro -Te hice esto ayer- sacó una cinta naranja del bolsillo de su vestido -Es para que estos mechones rebeldes no te molesten en tu lectura- tomé la cinta y me la puse

-Me queda bien?- dije con un tono un poco coqueto, Lea sonrió y asintió

-Tenemos que irnos Señorita McGarden- dijo el chofer cerrando la puerta del auto

**-o-o-o-o-**

La limosina avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Magnolia, mi vista estaba pérdida en aquel cristal polarizado, bajé la ventanilla para que el aire fresco llenara mis pulmones. El paisaje pasaba rápidamente hasta que nos detuvimos en un semáforo, sonreí al darme cuenta de donde me encontraba, aquel parque con ese enorme árbol, me llenaba de tanta paz, recorrí mi vista por todo el parque hasta que encontré una figura familiar, cabellera azabache y ojos rubíes

-Es el muchacho de ayer...- susurré para mi misma.

El auto retomó su marcha lentamente, y aún así lo seguí viendo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, aparte rápidamente la vista de él, sentía la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas, porqué me ponía nerviosa? Ni siquiera lo conozco. Di un largo suspiro y volví mi vista al paisaje que pasaba rápidamente en mi ventana. Apenas había amanecido y el día ya se me hacía demasiado largo.

* * *

_Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Como había dicho... los escribiré en capítulos cortos así me sera mas fácil publicarlos..._

* * *

**_Respuestas a los Reviews_**

-EED-Wolf: Claro que lo continuare X3 *-* a mi también me dejo intrigada el comienzo... y eso que soy yo la que escribe...

-Solanco: JAJAJAJA (risa malvada) soy mala (n_n) la encerrare y no la dejare salir nunca mas! jajaja (¬¬.)(no me hagas caso estoy loca X3)

-Mei-chan: O.o me convertí en asesina?! espera un poco mas X3 aparecerá muy pronto

-La-chan: XD AMO LOS GALEs. Sip Levy tiene 16 y es MUY pequeña... (¬¬ ami me siguen diciendo que soy pequeña y eso que tengo 18...)

-One58: Gracias por leer X3

-Always mssb: y aun habrá mas restricciones X3 no te preocupes

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

_En el próximo capitulo... Un nuevo hogar... Comienzo de clases... Y un encuentro un poco vergonzoso..._

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Chibi... Gracias por las correcciones...

- A todos los que dejan Reviews...

- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo...


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwaa a todos los queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/

Aquí Lea trayendo un nuevo capitulo!

* * *

**_Palabras de LanFan:_**

_T-T no podre reportarme esta semana! X3 __Así__ que dejo a cargo de mi queridisima Lea la publicación de este capitulo_

___Les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo!_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

Y es así como a llegado este capitulo a mis manos X3

Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro-sama-sensei.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

La limosina se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, más que un edificio parecía una mansión. El chofer abrió la puerta y bajé del auto, sentía varias miradas clavadas en mí, bajé la vista un poco apenada. El chofer llegó a mi lado junto a mis maletas

—Señorita McGarden entremos— me señaló la entrada y lo seguí. Aún era temprano, por lo que supuse que no habían comenzado las clases ya que los alumnos se encontraban por todas partes menos en las aulas.

—Aquí está— reconocí enseguida aquella voz —Ella es mi sobrina Levy— levanté mi vista para encontrarme a mi tío José junto a un hombre mayor pero de muy baja estatura

—Buenos días Levy— me extendió la mano y correspondí el saludo —Soy Macarov, director de este instituto, es un placer conocerte— no respondí nada, sólo asentí —Por favor pasa, ahora esta es como tu casa— por alguna razón no me gustó escuchar eso, yo ya tenía una casa y no es esta precisamente

-o-o-o-o-

—Como te comentaba...— ese era mi tío a unos metros frente mío, caminaba junto al director Macarov por un largo pasillo —Es mi única sobrina y quiero que tenga un buen estudio. Estoy todo el día ocupado con reuniones y trabajo, ya no me sobra tiempo para ella— dijo mi tío en un susurro pero aún así podía escucharlo —Conozco este instituto, mi hermano estudió aquí— lo que mi tío había dicho no sólo me sorprendió a mí, si no que también a Macarov —Mi hermano era Joshua McGarden—

—Oh! Ella es la hija de Josh? él era un excelente alumno y también una gran persona— dijo Macarov y volteó a verme por unos segundos

—Fue una gran pérdida— no conocía bien a mi tío pero sabía que estaba dramatizando la escena

—Por aquí— me dijo un muchacho que se encontraba al lado mío y llevaba mis maletas, tenía una cabellera rubia con gracioso recorte taza, se había presentado como Max y era el encargado de la administración —Tu tío José se encargará de los papeleos con el director Macarov, mientras te voy a dar un uniforme y una llave para tu cuarto. Es un cuarto compartido, espero que no tengas problemas— nos separamos de mi tío y el director y me llevó a la recepción, detrás del mostrador había un gran pintura del mapa de todo el instituto

—Coge una llave— me señaló una parte del mapa en que consistían las habitaciones —Creo que la talla "P" te quedará bien como uniforme— se acercó al mostrador y entró en un cuarto detrás de él. Fijé mi vista en las habitaciones, éstas se dividían en dos bloques

"Fairy Tail A" y "Fairy Tail B", varias llaves colgaban de cada bloque, dudé por un momento de cual cogerla hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío

—Creo que esta te gustará— la voz era de Minerva, tomó una llave del bloque B y me la extendió en la mano —Era la habitación de tu padre. Sabes porqué le gustaba tanto este cuarto?— negué con la cabeza, ella sonrió y me señaló el mapa —Queda muy cerca de la biblioteca— giré rápidamente mi vista al mapa y confirmé lo que me había dicho, la biblioteca quedaba a tan sólo un breve pasillo

—Oh! Hola— Max había regresado con un paquete entre sus manos —Aquí tienes, dos conjuntos para días normales y uno deportivo— lo dejó entre mis brazos —Ya tienes tu llave?—

—Sí— sacudí las llaves debajo de los paquetes de uniforme haciendo ruido con ellas

—Qué bloque tomaste?—

—Fairy Tail B— contestó Minerva —Nos vemos pequeña, espero que te diviertas— la seguí con la vista sin contestar nada

—Vamos, te acompañó hasta los dormitorios— me dijo Max con una gran sonrisa —Bienvenida a Fairy Tail—

-o-o-o-o-

Me había cruzado con varios alumnos que iban y venían de los dormitorios, todos saludaban alegremente a Max y me miraban de forma extraña o tal vez curiosa

—Perdón, tengo una llamada— me dijo Max señalándome su móvil —Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación o podrás llegar sola?— habíamos llegado hasta el bloque B y las puertas estaban enumeradas

—No te preocupes, tengo mi llave, podré llegar sola— contesté con una sonrisa fingida

—Si tienes alguna consulta o estás perdida no dudes en buscarme en la recepción... Ah! Las clases comienzan a las 8, los horarios te los dejé junto al uniforme, aún hay tiempo si quieres tomar una ducha, en cada habitación hay un baño privado— se despidió y se alejó hablando por el móvil, di un largo suspiro y continúe mi caminata por el largo pasillo

—202, 206, 208... 210 La encontré!— toqué la puerta y no escuché respuesta, hice algunos malabares con mis uniformes y maletas para poder abrirla con la llave

—Hola?...— volví a llamar para asegurarme de que no haya nadie —Permiso— quedé impresionada con lo que veía, la habitación era muy grande, contaba con 3 camas cada uno con una mesita de luz, un placard con 3 puertas y una mesa de estudio en el centro. Me fijé en una de las camas en la esquina derecha, era la única de sábanas a cuadros azules y grises, me acerqué a la cama y tomé un pequeño retrato de la mesita de luz, en el mostraba una sonriente joven de cabellera azul abrazando a un muchacho no tan contento, sonreí y volví a dejar el cuadro en su lugar

~Esos dos deben ser muy buenos amigos~ me fijé en una guitarra al lado del placard ~Hum? De seguro esa chica sabe tocar buena música~ me acerqué a la cama a la otra punta del cuarto y dejé mis maletas debajo, tomé una toalla limpia del placard, un uniforme y me dirigí al baño, tal vez una ducha fría me caería bien.

-o-o-o-o-

No sabía como reaccionar, mi cuerpo estaba congelado (tal vez por la ducha con agua fría) o por la sorpresa de encontrar esos ojos rubíes viéndome, sentía su mirada recorrer TODO mi cuerpo hasta que por fin reaccionó dejándome hacer una sola cosa….

—Kiaaaaaaaaaah!— grité echándome al suelo tratando de cubrirme con lo único que tenía a mano... la cortina de la regadera

—Qué fue ese grito?!— una joven de cabellera azul entró corriendo al baño, los reconocí, eran los del retrato que había visto antes —SAL DE AQUÍ!— gritó la peliazul sacando a golpes y empujones al moreno, cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro —Hola!— se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió ampliamente —Disculpa las molestias... Eh... Tienes ropa aquí?— aún no podía decir una palabra coherente así que sólo señalé el estante junto al lavabo donde había dejado mi uniforme —Eh... Entonces te dejo para que puedas vestirte, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo a Ju...—

—JUVIAAA!— se escuchó un grito desde el cuarto interrumpiendo a la joven —Ven inmediatamente!— ella se despidió y salió del baño dejándome aún más confundida. En lo único que estaba segura era que debía vestirme antes de que se le ocurra a otra persona entrar.

-o-o-o-o-

Salí del baño cuidadosamente, el moreno no se encontraba en el cuarto, sólo la chica que supuse era Juvia sentada en una de las camas

—Hola— volvió a sonreírme —No te preocupes, Gajeel-kun salió— me extendió la mano

—Tu nombre es Juvia, es así? gracias por lo del...— me detuve al sentir mis mejillas calientes por el evidente sonrojo

—No te preocupes por eso. Y no fue la intención de Gajeel-kun espiar, es un poco tonto pero no es malo— me miró de forma curiosa, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro —Juvia no te conoce, eres nueva?—

—Perdona, no me presenté, soy Levy... Y síp, soy nueva—

La puerta se abrió de un golpe haciendo que las dos demos un salto del susto

—Cana! Qué demonios es esto?!— Gajeel entró gritando a la habitación señalándome, una joven de cabellera castaña entró detrás de él muy seria

—A qué te refieres Gajeel? Creí que eras un poco más inteligente— ella se acercó a mí y sonrió —"Esto" es una chica— puso sus manos en mi hombro —Cabello largo, aunque tú también lo tienes— jugó con algunos de mis mechones azules —Figura delgada, hombros chicos...— bajó sus manos lentamente —Caderas amplias y con pechos...— me abrazó desde la espalda y apretó mis pechos — Jooo... o al menos los debería tener—

—Basta!— grité al igual que Gajeel, me alejé de la morena y me refugié detrás de Juvia

—Sé lo que es una mujer! Y sé muy bien que ella es una, lo vi MUY BIEN— su voz sonaba muy molesta, ¿pero tenía que resaltar esa palabra? —Yo me refería a qué hace ella aquí?!—

—Esta es ahora su habitación— respondió Macarov entrando al cuarto acompañado de una joven pelirroja

—Viejo, sabes cual es mi condición para quedarme aquí— Gajeel estaba muy enojado

—Y la hemos cumplido durante todo un año. Es hora de que aprendas a tener compañeros de cuarto— sentenció la pelirroja, Gajeel fulminó con la mirada a la joven y luego me miró de la misma forma, aquellos ojos rojos me transmitieron miedo

—Gajeel-kun tendrá compañero de cuarto?!— preguntó Juvia muy enérgica — Juvia también quiere! Juvia quiere ser compañera de cuarto de Gajeel-kun y Levy-san!—

—Jooo... Es una excelente idea! Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por estas pequeñas!— Cana me volvió a tomar mis pechos por sorpresa

—Kiaaa!— me zafé de Cana refugiándome en Juvia —Juvia, ayuda!—

—Entonces está decidido— dijo Macarov saliendo del cuarto —Que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clase, Levy— se despidió dejándome confusa

~Qué estaba decidido? Espera! Se refería a que estaría en el mismo cuarto que Gajeel y Juvia? No tengo problemas con Juvia... Pero porque él?~ estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la pelirroja se acercó a mi

—Tu nombre es Levy?— asentí —Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet, Prefecta del segundo año del bloque A—

—Y yo soy Cana Alberona, Prefecta del segundo año del bloque B! Ya que vas a estar en el Fairy Tail B cualquier consulta sólo dímelo a mí!— la morena saltó detrás de Erza abrazándola por la cintura

—Pueden dejar de actuar como si no estuviera aquí?— dijo Gajeel muy enojado, gruñó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza

—No le hagas caso, es un amargado— me susurró Cana

—Si yo soy amargado, tú eres una alcohólica!— respondió sarcásticamente Gajeel haciendo que las tres chicas junto a mí rompieran a carcajadas

—Juvia, puedes mostrarle a Levy el colegio?— preguntó Erza, la peliazul asintió

—Erza-san no tiene que preocuparse de nada, Juvia le mostrará cada rincón de Fairy Tail— contestó Juvia con una amplia sonrisa, me tomó de la mano y me llevó fuera del cuarto —Nos vemos en clases, Gajeel-kun!—

—Juvia-san, te puedo hacer una pregunta?— intentaba alcanzar el ritmo de Juvia pero sus pasos eran muchos más largos que los míos y prácticamente estaba trotando a su lado

—Claro, lo que quieras! Y sólo di Juvia a Juvia—

—En que curso estás?—

—En primero... Ah... Juvia se olvidé de contarte, Juvia es prefecta—

—Prefecta?—

—Síp, en cada bloque hay 2 prefectos por año, Juvia y Gajeel-kun son los prefectos del primer año del bloque B, Juvia te presentará a los demás en el camino— dijo Juvia y se detuvo de repente haciendo que choque contra ella —La prefecta del bloque A debe estar en la biblioteca, vamos, Juvia te la presentará— dimos media vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca

~Minerva había dicho la verdad, la biblioteca quedaba muy cerca de mi habitación, podría ir allí cuando quisiese~ sonreí ante mis pensamientos y a lo que veían mis ojos. La biblioteca no se comparaba con ninguna que había visto antes, era tan enorme que fácilmente podía perderme

—Allí está!— Juvia apresuró su pasó hasta llegar a una mesa llena de libros —Buenos días Lucy!— una joven rubia se levantó de entre los pilares de libros y sonrió ampliamente

—Buenos días Juvia!— se quitó los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa —Oh! es tu hermanita la que te acompaña?—

—Nop, Levy es nueva y Erza pidió a Juvia que le muestre el colegio— la muchacha se acercó a mí de un salto, llevaba recogido su cabello rubio en 2 coletas y su uniforme era... Un poco atrevido, los botones de la camisa estaban (la mayoría) desprendidos dejando ver sus grandes atributos y la falda escocesa gris era muy corta. Parecía de esas chicas populares o de portadas de revistas famosas, con dinero y con hermoso cuerpo, sentía que no encajaba en este lugar

—Jooo Kawaiii!— pinchó mis cachetes y me abrazó —En qué bloque te quedarás?—

—Hum? En el bloque B—

—Levy es de Juvia!— la peliazul me abrazó apartándome de Lucy —Tú te quedaste con Wendy y Charle la última vez— di una pequeña risa, se estaban peleando por mí?

—Jooo Juvia, no seas mala y compártela…— ella negó con la cabeza y apretó más su abrazo

—Parece que te gustan los libros?— pregunté a Lucy intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, porque si seguían con esta discusión moriría asfixiada por el abrazo de Juvia

—Sí! Me gustan mucho— contestó con un brillo en los ojos

—Lucy quiere ser una famosa escritora como los de esos libros, incluso está escribiendo una novela— dijo Juvia señalando los pilares de libros

—Juvia!— chilló Lucy avergonzada, sonreí al igual que Juvia ante el sonrojo de la rubia, tal vez había juzgado mal a Lucy, se notaba que realmente amaba los libros

~No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada~

—Lucy, Juvia quiere saber si nos acompañas a mostrarle el instituto a Levy?— dijo Juvia tomándome de la mano

—Claro! Es una excelente idea— Lucy me tomó de la otra y me llevó fuera de la biblioteca —Levy, te mostraré mi segundo lugar favorito, el primero es la biblioteca!— caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al patio, era realmente grande, había muchos árboles, flores y una gran fuente en el centro

—Qué sucede Juvia?— me detuve al verla esconderse detrás de un pilar, estaba sonrojada y murmuraba cosas inentendibles mientras observaba la fuente

—Está así por Gray— dijo una voz detrás de mí que me tomó por sorpresa, giré y me encontré con un joven de cabellera naranja, lentes oscuros y traje negro

—Loki! Qué haces aquí?— regañó Lucy, él la tomó de la cintura y de la barbilla dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos —Q_qué crees que estás haciendo?! Aléjate de mi?!— dijo Lucy empujando al muchacho —Te enviaré de regreso ahora mismo!— dijo sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo

—Buenos días mi querida y hermosa Juvia-sama!— escuché una voz un poco familiar detrás de mí

—Kiaa! Lyon-sama!— dijo Juvia mientras Lyon besaba su mano, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, el tomó sus dos manos y la acercó aún más a él

—Lyon! Aléjate de... Levy?— dijo Gray acercándose a nosotros, él se detuvo y me miró sorprendido

—Qué estás diciendo, ella es Juvia, no... Levy?— dijo Lyon observándome también sorprendido

—Chicos!— dije gritando y abalanzándome sobre ellos para abrazarlos —Tanto tiempo! Los extrañé un montón!— Gray me abrazó y dio varias vueltas

—Levy conoce a Gray-sama y Lyon-sama?— preguntó Juvia

—Claro que sí!— sonreí ampliamente, no quería soltar el abrazo de ninguno de los dos —Ellos son mis esposos—

* * *

**_Palabras de LanFan:_**

_Y aquí termina este corto capitulo, ya voy escribiendo el cuarto así que esperen un poquito mas X3_

_Gracias Mei-chan por el aporte X3 lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante _

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A mi Chibi... Gracias por las correcciones..._

_-A Lea por publicarme este capitulo..._

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

___LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

___**PD.:** dejen un r__eviews con las parejas que también quieren que salgan durante el fic X3 _

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

A mi me encanto *-* XD

¬¬ si el fic fuera mio no le dejaría a Gajeel como estatua solo mirando a la indefensa Levy XD kiaajajaja

No olviden... a LanFan le encantará

-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda...

No pondré adelantos porque LanFan no me los dio, solo me dijo_ "jajaja espera al siguiente capi jajaja" _(con una sonrisa malvada al estilo Gajeel-sama) X3

Me despido...

bye bye

PD.: Yo comienzo! Jerza X3 EellalxErza


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour a todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama-sensei.**_

_(me da flojera escribir la cabezara a si que siempre lo copio XD)_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

—Esposos?!— preguntaron Juvia y Lucy sorprendidas

—Síp! Cuando éramos niños ellos se peleaban por quién iba a ser mi esposo, y para que no haya más peleas decidí que los dos serían— dije sin soltar mi abrazo

—Nunca imaginé encontrarte por aquí— dijo Gray dándome palmaditas en la cabeza

—Tía Elizabeth se encuentra bien?— preguntó Lyon, intenté mantener mi sonrisa pero bajé la vista —Le pasó algo?—

—Mamá ahora está con mi Papá—

—Pero él no era que... Oh! lo siento— dijo Gray bajando la cabeza apenado

—No te preocupes— le sonreí

—Y con quién te quedaste?—preguntó Lyon

—Con mi tío José, el fue quién me inscribió aquí—

—Levy, nos disculpas un momento?— dijo Gray tomando a Lyon del brazo y se alejaron para hablar

—Levy es pariente de Gray—sama y Lyon—sama?— preguntó Juvia acercándose a mí

—No, pero su maestra era muy, muy amiga de mi padre y ellos pasaban las vacaciones conmigo— tanto Lucy como Juvia estaban atentas a lo que decía —También fueron compañeros de la universidad y del trabajo y... A dónde fue Loki?— miré alrededor y no lo encontré

—Lo envíe a casa— me mostró el manojo de llaves que llevaba por la cintura —Hay veces que se aparece por aquí sin mi permiso—

—Loki no estudia aquí?— pregunté, ambas me miraron de forma entraña

—Claro que no! él no puede estudiar aquí porque él es...— dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida

—Juvia! Mueve tu trasero aquí o llegaremos tarde a clases— dijo Gajeel desde uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las aulas —Tú también, Conejita y Enana— dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

—Conejita? Enana?— miré confundida a las dos, ellas me sonrieron

—Lo de conejita es una larga historia, y creo que se refería a ti cuando dijo Enana— dijo Lucy con una sonrisa pícara

—Mejor nos vamos o Gajeel-kun se enojará— dijo Juvia y nos dirigimos hacia las aulas

—Levy—chan espera!— gritó Cana corriendo hacia nosotras, me crucé de brazos cubriendo mis pechos por prevención

—Cana? Qué pasa?— pregunté cuando ella tomó mi mano

—El maestro Macarov quiere hablar contigo, no se preocupen chicas, la llevaré a clases después— se notaba a leguas lo enérgica que ella era y lo comprobé cuando prácticamente me llevaba a rastras de tan rápido que caminaba.

**—o—o—o—o—**

Pasamos por la recepción y nos topamos con Max, se había halagado él mismo diciendo que nunca falló en la talla de los uniformes, y que me quedaba muy bien. Seguimos el corredor y Cana se detuvo frente a la oficina del director

—Maestro Macarov! Ya traje a Levy—chan!— dijo la morena entrando de golpe a la oficina, Gray y Lyon se encontraban frente al escritorio, acompañados de una joven de cabellera plateada

—Oh! Pasa, pasa Levy... Cana, ya te puedes retirar, las clases ya debieron comenzar— ella asintió y salió de la oficina —Levy, como te ha ido en estas pocas horas que has estado aquí?— preguntó Macarov con una sonrisa relajante, me acerqué a los muchachos y realice una mueca

—Eh... Todo bien, sólo que me tope con un par de pervertidos— dije y la albina empezó a reír

—No son pervertidos, sólo tienen la tendencia a ser strippers— Lyon y Gray la fulminaron con la mirada y yo di una pequeña carcajada

—No, no, no me refería a ellos. Me encontré con "otro par" de pervertidos—

—Levy!— dijeron los dos sorprendidos —Creí que nos estabas defendiendo— sentí un aura deprimida alrededor de ellos

—Soy Mirajane, es un placer conocerte— la joven me extendió la mano y le correspondí el saludo

—Bueno, vamos al tema, Levy: necesito preguntarte algo— dijo serio Macarov —Lyon y Gray me han informado de algo relativamente grave,— eso no sonaba muy bien —Levy... Sabes lo que es un Ningen?—

—Ningen?—No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, lo había escuchado dos o tres veces de mi padre, pero nunca supe cual era su significado

—Viejo, se lo dije, ella... — dijo Gray pero fue interrumpido por Macarov

—Joshua McGarden era tu padre?— asentí —Pero, el no era tu padre biológico— no contesté, me quedé callada mientras miraba fijamente al director

—También se lo dije, viejo...— Macarov lo fulminó con la mirada

—Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra— me quedé callada unos segundos, nadie tampoco dijo nada —Para mí Joshua McGarden fue, es y será mi padre. Él se caso con mi madre aún sabiendo que estaba embarazada de mí. Y estoy orgulloso de él, aún sabiendo que no era su hija me crió como tal. También me lo había dicho, me preguntó si quería conocer a mi verdadero padre, pero le contesté que ya lo conocía, y que estaba hablando con él— Macarov cambio rápidamente su rostro serio por una tranquila sonrisa

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Levy... debo explicarte varias cosas sobre este lugar—

— Maestro Macarov!— dijo Lyon pero Mirajane lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la salida

—Vamos, vamos, ustedes también ya deben retirarse, las clases ya comenzaron y no hay excepciones— tomó a Gray de la muñeca y los sacó a ambos de la oficina —Descuide Maestro, ya solucioné el problema— dijo la albina con una sonrisa acercándose a mí

—Como te decía... Fairy Tail no es un colegio normal, con el tiempo te darás cuenta, aquí verás muchas cosas que tal vez te sorprendan y otras tal vez te asusten, pero no debes de que temer, aquí todos nos comportamos como una gran familia. Yo soy el padre, Mira es la hermana mayor— dijo señalando a la albina —y todos los profesores son tíos—

—Eh... Maestro descuide, yo le explicaré por el camino, ya debe entrar a clases— dijo Mira empujándome hacia la salida

**—o—o—o—o—**

Empezamos a recorrer todo el colegio, desde los dormitorios, pasando por los laboratorios de ciencias y tecnología, el comedor, por el centro de estudiantes, por el jardín y nos dirigíamos a las aulas

—Búscame hoy en el horario del almuerzo, debo presentarte con los prefectos de todos los cursos— dijo Mira con una sonrisa

—No hay problema— contesté —además, creo que ya conozco a la mayoría, Juvia me estuvo presentando a varios. A ver: Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel son del primer año, Cana y Erza son del segundo año— empecé a nombrarlos y contarlos con los dedos

—Oh, también conoces a Gray, él es el prefecto del primer año del bloque A— dijo Mira mientras llevaba un dedo a la barbilla —Y a mí, que soy prefecta del tercer año del bloque B— nos acercábamos a la fuente

—Salgan del camino!— escuchamos un grito detrás de nosotras, un "ENORME" perro se acercaba rápidamente, llevaba a un joven rubio en su lomo y estaban siendo perseguidos por un joven albino

—Nee-chan, detenlos!— dijo el muchacho y Mira se interpuso en el camino y el Can tuvo que detener su corrida, trataron de dar media vuelta pero los habían acorralado

—Quatro Puppy! siempre armando problemas— dijo Mira cruzándose de brazos —Y donde están tus otros secuaces?—

—No somos puppy!— dijo el muchacho rubio sobre el Can

—Tsk... Los Strauss siempre son aburridos— dijo el Perro, me quedé sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo los perros hablan?

—No te preocupes Nee-chan, ya los llevé a la sala de detención— dijo el joven mostrando sus músculos, el enorme can se empezó a volver más pequeño y a cambiar de forma hasta que tomó forma de un joven de cabello negro y marcas alrededor de los ojos

—Nii-chan, puedes llevar a Bacchus y Rocker también? Iré en un momento— dijo Mira, el joven asintió y tomó a ambos por el cuello de la remera llevándolos a rastras

—Q_qué fue eso?!— pregunté sorprendida, aún no podía creer lo que había visto, la seguí ya que ella retomó el recorrido

—Ah... Ellos son licántropos, aunque se hacen llamar Cerberus— me sonrió —No tienes de que temer, son buenos muchachos, sólo quieren llamar la atención—

—Creí que los hombres lobos eran sólo mitos o cuentos de hadas— dije al recordar las muchas novelas y cuentos que ya había leído

—Entonces... imagina este colegio como un cuento de hadas, donde puedes encontrar hombres lobos, vampiros, hadas, magos, brujos, monstruos, fantasmas y hasta dragones— imaginarse es fácil, creerse el cuento es mucho más difícil —Esta es tu aula— me señaló la puerta, sobre ella un pequeño cuadro que decía "1º B" —Nos vemos en el almuerzo!— dijo y se alejo rápidamente. Me quedé mirando la puerta por unos minutos, di un largo suspiro, aún me costaba creer, pensar que casi todos los alumnos no son personas normales. Tomé el picaporte decidida, había vivido demasiadas cosas y no me detuvieron, y tampoco me detendrá está situación

—La puerta no irá a ningún lado— escuché el susurro de una voz gruesa en mi nuca que me tomó por sorpresa, iba a gritar del susto pero él me cubrió la boca —Shh... no grites— me apartó de la puerta y me acorraló contra la pared. Me asusté, conocía esos ojos rojos y cabellera azabache —Eres más enana de lo que creí— dijo con una sonrisa de lado, me tenía sujeta de los hombros con un brazo y con la otra aún cubría mi boca —Pero eres más sexy sin ropa— sentí como mi sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente hipnotizada ante su mirada. Apartó lentamente su mano de mi boca y acercó su rostro al mío —Tal vez no sea tan malo que seas mi compañera de cuarto, giji... Podemos divertirnos mucho a la noche— me susurró, mi piel se erizó. Qué quiere decir con divertirnos?!, Gajeel volvió a sonreír de lado. Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora cuando sentí su lengua rozando mis labios, dio una pequeña carcajada y se apartó de mí —Nos vemos Enana— Mi cuerpo reaccionó, (un poco tarde) llevé las manos a mi boca

—Él... Él me lamió?— susurré, sentí que mis mejillas ardían

—Levy-chan te sientes bien?— escuché la voz de Juvia, asentí y ella sonrió —Juvia iba al baño, pero primero te presentará con el resto del curso— me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hacia el aula

—Profesor Wakaba, ella es…—

—Oh, debe ser la nueva alumna de la que nos comentó el director. Señorita Loxar puede sentarse— Juvia asintió y se retiró —Quieres presentarte?— asentí y realicé una pequeña reverencia

—Levy McGarden, espero que nos llevemos bien— sonreí

—Levy-chan kawaii!— gritaron Juvia y Lucy que estaban sentadas juntas, algunos alumnos empezaron a murmurar pero no entendí lo que decían

—McGarden, creo que hay un lugar libre detrás de Heartphilia— dijo el profesor y asentí, estaba feliz de estar cerca de Lucy y Juvia, levanté la vista y me encontré a Gray, se sentaba detrás del cual sería mi asiento, junto a él un joven de cabellera rosada, que me saludaba frenéticamente, sonreí y le correspondí el saludo, me senté aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro

—Pareces muy contenta— escuché una voz al lado mío, no me había fijado quién era el compañero que se sentaría junto a mí

—Sí!...— dije girando para verlo, abrí los ojos lo más que pude, estaba recostado sobre la mesa usando los brazos de almohada, tenía una sonrisa de lado como burlándose de mi

—Qué pasa Enana? No esperabas verme aquí?— me susurró, aquellos ojos rojos volvían a hipnotizarme. Porque mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy cerca de él?!

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta! (por el momento X3)_

_Me quedo muy corto pero eso es lo que me permitía mi inspiración en estos momentos_

_T-T inspiración vuelve!_

_Prometo que Levy tendrá un laaaaaargo día de clases X3_

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A mi Enana-nee-chan... Gracias por las correcciones..._

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

_- A __**Hiro Mashima **_por el excelente capi 316

* * *

_*spoiler: Gajeel ganara a Rogue!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour a todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sensei. **porque si fuera por mi le pondría a Gajeel-sama como personaje principal!_

_(me da flojera escribir la cabecera así que siempre lo copio XD)_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

La clase de historia con Wakaba terminó y no había puesto atención en nada, estaba tan nerviosa sentada junto a él, sentía su mirada clavada en mí con aquella risa burlona, suspiré, estaba tan confundida con lo del beso (más bien lamida) que caminaba distraída por los corredores

—Y tú que piensas Levy?— dijo Lucy

—En que casi me beso— susurre... PERO QUE ACABABA DE DECIR?! Mi rostro se sonrojo de inmediato

—Oooh! Quién intento besarte Levy—chan?!— dijo Juvia con estrellitas en sus ojos

—Eeeh! Nadie, nadie! sólo me estaba recordando de una novela que leí!— dije negando frenéticamente con las manos

—Hump... Yo digo que aquí hay gato encerrado!— dijo Lucy con una voz pícara

—Ayuda!— se escuchó un grito —Luceee!— dijo un pequeño gato azul, desde cuándo los gatos hablan? Bueno, que más puedo pedir de este colegio. El pequeño minino pasó junto a nosotras encerrado en una jaula la cual la llevaba un joven de lentes oscuros y estaba acompañado de una joven morena que llevaba un gorro extraño de color lila

—Happy?!— dijo Lucy sorprendida

—Luce! Detenlos! Se llevan a Happy— dijo Natsu que los perseguía, tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y se la llevó

—Vuelvan aquí par de idiotas!— dijo Gray que venía corriendo unos metros atrás

—Juvia ayudará a Gray-sama!— dijo la peliazul y fue corriendo detrás de él dejándome confundida y sola

—Creo que tendré que ir a la siguiente clase sola— suspiré y continúe mi camino.

**—o—o—o—o—**

Iba distraída leyendo un libro de historia que me había dado el profesor Wakaba para que me ponga al día, tropecé con algo y casi caigo al suelo pero sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura que impidió mi caída

—Hola!— esos ojos rubíes me ponían nerviosa —Te había dicho que tengas más cuidado— me sonrió, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente —No sabía que estudiabas aquí, nunca te había visto—

—Etto... soy nueva, es mi primer día de clases— dije un poco apenada y bajando la vista

—Sería un placer tenerte como compañera— dijo el moreno tomando mi barbilla, sentía que mi corazón estallaría y que mis mejillas ardían como lava —Rogue— lo miré confundida —Mi nombre es Rogue, y el tuyo pequeña?—

—Eh... Le_Levy!— tartamudeé

—Lelevy? Es un nombre... Eh... Bonito—

—No! Sólo es Levy! Levy!— Rogue dio una pequeña risa y soltó mi barbilla pero acercó más su rostro al mío

—Aún así sigue siendo bonito, digno de una preciosura como tú— su voz ronca se escuchó un poco... sexy

—Hey! No me presentarás a tu novia?— dijo un muchacho rubio y rodeó un brazo por los hombros del moreno

—Claro! Levy, Sting, Sting, Levy—

—Hee! E_et_to... N_no es...—

—Ja! Kawaii... se sonrojó!— dijo Sting y pellizcó una de mis mejillas

—Señorita Levy, por fin la encuentro! Las clases ya comenzaron, la llevaré al aula— dijo Loki apareciendo a mis espaldas

—Y quién es éste?— dijo el rubio molesto

—Soy su guardaespaldas— respondió serio y se acomodó los lentes —con su permiso señorita— me levantó en sus brazos y nos alejamos de los dos

—Lo_Loky! Q_qué crees que estás haciendo!? Bájame inmediatamente— ordené furiosa y avergonzada, la mayoría de los alumnos me miraban de forma extraña

—No puedo, mi Lucy me ordenó llevarte a clases— dijo tranquilamente

—Pero no te dijo que me traigas cargada! Verdad?!—

—Mmm... Nop— sonrió —Es algo que hago por gusto— me bajó y me alejé unos pasos de él —Aquí es— me abrió la puerta —disfruta la clase de Química— dijo y desapareció en una nube brillante, me quede sorprendida, no esperaba eso, suspiré y di unos suaves golpes a la puerta antes de entrar

—Llegas tarde— dijo seria una mujer de cabellera rosada –Siéntate— sentenció, asentí y me dirigí a mi asiento.

Los lugares estaban distribuidos de la misma forma a excepción que en vez de pupitres eran unas mesas negras con muchos tubos de ensayos y un microscopio. Los lugares de Lucy, Juvia, Gray y Natsu estaban vacíos, suspiré, porqué no podía estar vacío el asiento junto al mío también?

—Giji, te divertirás en esta clase, Enana— susurró con una sonrisa torcida, intente ignorarlo y prestar atención a lo que decía la… ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la profesora de química

—Pase aquí un integrante de cada mesa y retire los siguientes componentes que están sobre mi mesa: hematita, magnetita, maghemita, espíritu de sal, salt peter, acetiluro, mineral halita, cuprum y perclorato ferroso— la pelirrosada empezó a escribir en la pizarra algunos reacciones y fórmulas, miré a Gajeel, ni se había preocupado en recoger los materiales, me levanté molesta y me dirigí a la mesa de la profesora —Hey niña! Tú eres la nueva? McGarden si no me equivoco— preguntó mientras me miraba de forma extraña, asentí –Más vale que te pongas al día en las clases, porque no pienso retrasarlas solo por ti—

—N_no se preocupe Profesora…—

— Porlyusica—

—No se preocupe Profesora Porlyusica, no tendrá ninguna queja de mí— tomé los químicos y me dirigí hacia mi mesa

—Levy!— se acercaron dos jóvenes a mi, uno era delgado y de cabellera naranja mientras que el otro era robusto y de cabellera negra –Soy Jet y el es Drox, un gusto conocerte— me extendió un cuaderno –quisiera prestarte mi cuaderno, podrás ponerte al día y no te costarán las clases—

—Muchísimas gracias! Me será de mucha ayuda— tomé el cuaderno y lo abracé contra mi pecho

—Si necesitas de otras materias también te puedo prestar— dijo Jet

—No quiero causarte problemas, además tú también debes copiar las clases— dije, no quería ser una molestia y menos retrasar a otros en sus estudios

—De eso ni te preocupes, que después lo consigo de Drox—

—Tomen sus lugares, estamos en clases, ya no es hora de hablar— dijo enojada Porlyusica, nos sentamos rápidamente en nuestros respectivos lugares. Jet se sentaba a mi izquierda y Drox a la suya

—Parece que sólo sabes juntarte con idiotas, Enana, primero con el grupito de flamitas— creo que con flamitas se refería a Natsu, ya lo había escuchado llamándolo así —y ahora con estos dos más idiotas— y este quién se cree para llamar idiotas a ellos? son de lo más monos y buenos, además me ayudaron

—Entonces... Creo que tú también eres un idiota, porque ahora mismo estoy contigo— le miré a los ojos y le di una media sonrisa, él hizo una mueca y me miró enojado. Jaque!

—Giji— sonrió y cambio la forma de mirarme por una más acosadora —Retiro lo dicho...— Jaque mate! Creo que gané está discusión... Aunque... porque se está acercando cada vez más?! —Retiro lo dicho... Te vez mucho más sexy tratando de parecer mala que estando desnuda— sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, aparté mi vista de él y empecé a tomar nota de las clases.

—Tomen nota de cual es la reacción del perclorato ferroso en polvo cuando se disuelve en el agua— dijo Porlyusica y así lo hice, la temperatura subió rápidamente. Miré de reojo al moreno junto a mí, estaba midiendo un polvo blanco, parecía sal o azúcar. Lo ignoré y seguí prestando atención a la clase

—Dame el nitrato de potasio— dijo Gajeel de manera grosera, lo seguí ignorando —Te he dicho que me pases el nitrato...— volvió a decir, subiendo el tono de voz

—Lo escuché... Pero para algo se inventó la palabra "por favor"—

—Tsk— bufó molesto y se levantó de su lugar para tomar el frasco. Realmente es un idiota, prefería levantarse antes que decir por favor. Rodeó un brazo por mi cuello y extendió el otro para tomar lo que quería acercando su rostro al mío —Será mejor que te bajes de esa nube, preciosa, aquí se hacen las cosas como yo quiero— dijo y me besó en la comisura de mis labios, sonrió de lado con un "giji". Mi cuerpo se entumeció, sentía mis mejillas arder —Observa bien este espectáculo— cargó el polvo blanco junto al nitrato de potasio en una lata, lo tapó dejando salir sólo un pedazo de tela

—E_espera! Qué intentas ha_hacer?— dije al darme cuenta que eso parecía una bomba!

—No soporto las clases con la bruja esa— dijo encendiendo la mecha —agáchate— sonrió de lado, una gran masa de humo empezó a cubrir el aula impidiendo mi visión y respiración —Estúpida Enana, te dije que te agacharas— sentí que mi cuerpo era empujado al suelo pero no sentí el golpe, él tenía un brazo rodeando mi cintura, escuchaba los alumnos toser y correr por todas partes, a Porlyusica indicando que salgamos de la aula por nuestra seguridad —Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad— aún seguía en sus brazos, rodeé los míos por su cuello para no caer y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Sentí el aire limpio entrar a mis pulmones, supuse que ya habíamos salido de la clase, sentí mis pies tocando el suelo y mis labios los suyos... Porqué me estaba besando?! Tranquila Levy, esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerte...

Porqué no estoy haciendo nada para impedirlo?! Al contrario! Aún tengo los ojos cerrados, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y mis pies estaban en puntillas para alcanzarlo. Pude escuchar un pequeño gruñido cuando quiso intensificar el beso y yo no le correspondía.

La alarma de incendio se disparó separándonos, él jadeante, yo confusa, él alejándose rápidamente, yo congelada en aquel lugar

—Levy-chan! Te encuentras bien?— dijeron Jet y Drox preocupados saliendo del aula con el resto de los alumnos

—S_sí— atine a contestar, apenas salían las palabras de mi boca, sonreí nerviosa

—Tenemos suerte que tenemos las próximas 2 horas libres gracias a esa bomba de humo— dijo Drox devorando una pata de pollo, que no sé de donde lo habrá sacado

—Entonces... Que dices si...— lo interrumpí alejándome de ellos despidiendo con la mano y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no podía prestarles atención a ellos. Bueno en realidad sólo tengo una sola cosa en la cabeza…

—Gajeel...— susurré mordiendo mis labios

* * *

Antes que nada y primero que todo...

_**MIL Y UN DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA!**_

Casi un mes de ausencia (28 días, 19 horas, 5 minutos y 36 segundos en total T-T)! estúpida y sensual universidad, eres un mal necesario

Después de librarme de un examen, pude terminar de pulir este capi! Espero que les haya gustado

*¬* estoy inyectada con la droga "Crazy Fangirl" al ver a Gajeel-sama pelear de esa forma! y es por eso que mis ideas se alborotaron, *~* tengo tantas ideas para este fic que me parece que lo voy a tener que crearle una segunda temporada... pero todo depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores! si de verdad sirvo para escribir fic... dejen un reviews... amo los reviews!

(._. ) intento escribir en cualquier momento que tenga libre (entre el trabajo y la universidad) pero donde vivo estamos en pleno verano, y con los 45ºC de calor no puedo estar concentrada y menos escribir

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A mi Enana-nee-chan... Gracias por las correcciones..._

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

_-A todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos, alerts! *-* me siento tan emocionada y agradecida_

* * *

_PD: Estoy haciendo promoción de mi ultimo dibujo __ fs70/i/2013/039/9/a/gajeel_chan_by_lanfanh-d5ua5hf . jpg_ (eliminen los espacios)

* * *

_PD:_ como lo había predicho en el capi anterior...

Gajeel-sama ganoooooó!

no podía esperarse otra cosa de él

* * *

(era, es y sera el mejor) *¬*

*comentario de una loca, aficionada, obsesionada, esquizofrenica y fangirl de Gajeel-sama


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi hi all_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Perdonen las faltas ortográficas gomen!_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de __**Hiro Mashima-sensei. **_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

—Estos son diálogos normales—

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

* * *

—Te divertirás, te lo aseguro— sentía su respiración en mi nuca, giré y me encontré con sus ojos rubíes

—Yo... No...— me callo con un beso, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, rodee mis brazos a su cuello y correspondí el beso, entrelacé sus mechones azabaches entre mis dedos, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y me acercó más a él, nos separamos buscando aire

—Yo... Te...— me interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre mis labios

—Enana...— me susurro tomándome por los hombros y me sacudió

—Hey! Despierta!— me levante de un salto, un joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros se encontraba frente a mi sacudiéndome —Por fin despiertas— me soltó y se sentó en frente volviendo a su lectura, fregué mis ojos y me fije en donde me encontraba, varios libros se encontraban apilados junto a mí.

Me había quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Llegué aquí para completar las tareas pendientes y tratar de olvidarme del moreno, pero he hecho todo lo contrario, no realice casi ninguno de los deberes y en lo primero que sueño es en él!

—Eres de primer año no?— lo mire confundida

—Sí, porqué?—

—La campanilla— lo mire aún más confundida —Te desperté porque la campanilla sonó, deberías estar en clases— dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Me levante de un salto y tomé todas mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca, no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases... Bueno, no en la mayoría. Busqué entre mi cuaderno la lista con las cátedras que me había dado Max

—Mmm... Salud y primeros auxilios, debería preguntar a alguien donde es— susurre y me acerqué a unas chicas que se encontraban cerca de la fuente —Etto... Disculpen, podrían decirme dónde puedo encontrar la clase de salud y...—

—Eres de primer año?— dijo una de ellas, asentí, era peli lavanda y con unos anteojos grandes, tomo (me arrebató de las manos) mi lista de cátedras

—Es en la aula 1.A— le susurro la otra de cabellera negra —Sí vas derecho por este pasillo lo encontrarás— la peli lavanda me entregó el papel y me aleje rápidamente sin antes agradecerles un montón.

~Debe ser esta!~ golpee suavemente la puerta y la abrí —Disculpe… profeso_ra Porlyusica?— me quedé congelada, tenía que volver a dar clases con ella, el miedo y la vergüenza me invadió, miedo de que me culpe sobre el incidente de hace un par de horas y vergüenza de volver a entrar tarde a su clase

—McGarden? Qué hace usted aquí?— dijo la peli rosa cerrando de golpe el libro grueso que tenía en sus manos

—Etto... Es la clase de salud y primeros auxilios— respondí con un poco de miedo por la reacción de la profesora

—Sí, esta es la clase, pero usted no debería estas aquí—

—Por qué no?—

—Esta es la clase para el 1A, y usted está en el 1B— se acercó a mí y me arrebató el papel de mis manos —Max se ha equivocado de clase—

—Profesora Porlyusica, me dejaría acompañar a Levy hasta su clase? Para que no se vuelva a perder— conocía aquella voz

—Hum? Tsk... Son unos fastidios. Haz lo que quieras pero regresa pronto— dijo la pelirrosa y regreso a su escritorio.

Salí del aula junto a Lyon y me sonrió

—Siempre fuiste un poco desatenta Levy— me acarició la cabeza y rodeo un brazo por mi cuello —Ten mucho cuidado, síp? Prométeme que te cuidarás, trata de no juntarte con nadie sí es que no somos Gray o yo...— me dijo muy serio en un susurro

—Pero porqué? Que tiene de malo las demás personas— pregunté confundida

—Ahora no puedo explicarte bien— me dio breve abrazo y me sonrió, nos encontrábamos frente al aula donde había tenido clases con el profesor Wakaba —Esta es tú clase— agachó la cabeza por unos momentos y luego volvió su mirada a mí, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, aquella mirada me trasmitía angustia —Sí te preguntan si eres una Ningen niégalo rotundamente, y di que los desprecias— lo dijo tan bajo que apenas pude entenderlo

—Ningen?— me dio palmaditas en la cabeza y empezó a alejarse —Espera! Que quieres decir con eso!—

—Gray te lo explicara mejor, nos vemos Levy— me quedé mirándolo por unos momentos hasta que lo perdí de vista

—Lyon-sama te quiere mucho— escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí que me tomo por sorpresa

—Juvia!— chille llevando una mano a mi pecho, sentía mi respiración acelerado —No me asustes de esa forma—

—Juvia lo siente. Juvia no tenía la intención de asustar a Levy-chan— la peliazul bajo la cabeza apenada —Juvia no lo volverá a hacer—

—No te preocupes— le sonreí y ella me regalo una cálida sonrisa —Mejor entramos a clases, sí?— ella asintió y ambas entramos al aula

**-o-o-o-o-**

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de almorzar. Caminaba junto a Lucy, Juvia y Gray, y nos dirigíamos al salón del comité estudiantil, allí nos encontraríamos con Mirajane

—Que tal tú primer día de clases? Vas entendiendo todo— pregunto Gray rodeando un brazo por mí cuello

—Sí! La última clase fue muy fácil— en realidad pude estar más concentrada ya que el asiento a mí derecha se encontraba vacío

—Nee... Levy-chan! Me das tú móvil?— me pregunto Lucy tomando mis dos manos

—Móvil? que es eso? Algo que se mueve— le mire extrañada

—No sabes lo que es un móvil?— me miro sorprendida la rubia

—Es que donde ella vivía no había cobertura— dijo Gray, Lucy tomo la muñeca de Juvia y sacó un pequeño aparato rosado del bolsillo de la peliazul, de el colgaba una correa con un pequeño muñeco Teru Teru Bozu

—Esto es un Teléfono móvil, es de Juvia— sacó uno parecido de su bolsillo —Y es el mío— era del mismo color pero con más adornos en la correa —deberías tener uno, así podemos localizaste sí te pierdes, no es así Juvia?—

—Hum? Qué? Ah sí— contestó un poco confusa, se notaba que estaba distraída

—Juvia te sucede algo?— pregunté, me separe de Gray que aún tenía su brazo rodeado por mí para acercarme a ella

—No le pasa nada a Juvia— contestó, parecía molesta —Otra rival en el amor— susurro pero aún así pude escucharlo. Volví mí vista a Lucy buscando una explicación

—Lu...chan?— me quedé callada al darme cuenta de la situación, Gray tenía rodeado un brazo por el cuello de Lucy, como yo había estado con él hace algunos momentos y Juvia lo miraba de reojo, ahora todo encajaba, sonreí para mí, Gray tenía una admiradora

—No te preocupes Juvia, yo no haría eso, es como mi hermano— le susurré y sonreí, ella me miro confusa por unos momentos pero me correspondió con una sonrisa

—Que suerte que ya están aquí— dijo Mira con una sonrisa frente a las puertas del comité —los estaba esperando, pasen, pasen...— me tomo por los hombros empujándome dentro de la sala

—Oí, Camarera, ya era hora que llega_ran— aquella voz era inconfundible, me quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos por unos momentos antes de desviar su mirada

—Ya que estamos todos aquí... Comencemos la reunión— todos se sentaron mientras Mira aún me tenía sostenida por mis hombros, nos encontrábamos en la punta de la mesa —Creo que la mayoría la conocen, pero para los que no, ella es Levy McGarden es del 1B—

—Bienvenida Levy-chan!— instintivamente me cubrí los pechos al escucharla, Cana levantaba un vaso con un contenido desconocido para mí

—Cana! No es lugar para beber!— reclamo la pelirroja arrebatando el vaso a la morocha y dejándolo frente a Gajeel que se encontraba a su lado —Perdona Levy, Continúa Mira—

—Hey! devuélveme mí~— dijo Cana pero cayó dormida sobre la mesa

—Tsk... Mujeres— dijo molesto un joven rubio, que se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa, parecía aburrido, tenía cicatriz en el ojo derecho

—El es Laxus, el prefecto del 3B, a su derecha está Jeral, es el prefecto del 2B— era un joven de cabellera azul y un tatuaje en el ojo derecho —y a su izquierda... Creo que ya conoces a mi hermano, Elman, es el prefecto del 2A— él era bastante parecido a la albina junto a mi —Evergreen es prefecta del 3B— la joven que se encontraba a su izquierda se acomodó los lentes pero me mostró una suave sonrisa —Y... Me falta alguien más? Ah! síp, Frid es el prefecto del 3A pero no se encuentra en la institución... —

—Bienvenida Levy, espero que nos llevemos bien— dijo Jeral y me sonrió. El ambiente y les personas parecían muy amables, a excepción de Laxus y Gajeel que me dan un poco de miedo

—Les presentó a la nueva compañera del consejo estudiantil! El Maestro Macarov me ha pedido que la integre al consejo como nuestra secretaría... Los papeleos me llevan mucho tiempo y como este es mi último año... Alguien tiene que remplazarme—

—Qué?! Yo?!— dije sorprendida, es que nadie me lo consultó!

—Kyaaa Levy-chan va a estar con nosotras!— dijeron Juvia y Lucy abrazándose. Estar con ellas me pone feliz, también estaría con mi gran amigo de la infancia Gray, sonreí... y con Gajeel...

...

...

...

...

Porqué pensé en él y me puse feliz?! Qué tiene el que me hace sentir así?! Porqué cuando se me acerca me siento débil? A caso es miedo o... No, no y definitivamente no puede ser otra cosa que miedo!

—Estoy de acuerdo! Qué piensas tú Levy?— la voz de Mirajane me sacó de mis pensamientos. De acuerdo con qué? Por estar en mis pensamientos no preste atención a lo que me dijo! Sí se refiere a lo de ser Secretaría...

—No tengo problemas, sí con eso los ayudó, lo haré con gusto— contesté, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro del moreno

—Entonces te acercaré los papeles del segundo año por la tarde— dijo Erza —Mira, podrías hacer lo mismo con los del tercer año? Así sería más fácil el trabajo... Lucy, Juvia, les encargo que enseñen y muestren a Levy lo que tienen que hacer y...— fue interrumpida por el Redfox

—Y ya que no hay nada más que discutir!... Tengo hambre, y no dejare que Salamander devore todo lo que hay en comedor— se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala

—Entonces... A comer!— dijo Cana que se había levantado de golpe —Hee?! Quién se tomo mi alcohol?! Espera a que lo encuentre y lo pagara muy caro!— salió de la sala un poco tambaleante

—Creo que aquí termina la reunión, que tengan un buen resto del día— dijo la Strauss con una sonrisa

—Vamos Levy-chan! Hay que apurarnos en llegar al comedor o Gajeel no nos dejara nada para comer— dijo Lucy tomándome de la mano y llevándome fuera de la sala seguida de Juvia y Gray

—Nos vemos después del almuerzo, en la azotea de los dormitorios B— me susurró mi viejo amigo y se adelanto

—La siguiente clase es la que más le gusta a Juvia— dijo la peliazul junto a mi —A Juvia le encanta pero lo que más le encanta a Juvia es Gray!— sus ojos brillaron al mencionarlo

—Levy-chan! Que es lo que te encanta hacer a ti?— pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa

—Leer! Mmm... Dormir, ver anime y tal vez las matemáticas!— sonreí, había tantas cosas que me gustaban hacer que no sabía cuál de todas elegir

—Y en los chicos? Qué clase de chicos de gustan?— dijo pícara la rubia

—A Juvia le gusta Gray!— llevó las manos al pecho emocionada

—Juvia-chan... Eso ya lo sabemos— Lucy suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en mi —Nee... Dimos, dimos!—

—Yo? Chicos? Gustarme?— dije nerviosa, nunca tuve conversaciones sobre chicos y menos con amigas que apenas las conozco, aunque me alegra, me alegra tener estas clases de amigas tan buenas —N_no estoy interesadas en los chicos!— negué agitando las manos

—Qué?! Etto...— dijo sorprendida —No pensé que eras del otro lado— susurró la rubia alejándose un par de pasos

—Otro lado?— mire extrañada a mi amiga, me costó sólo unos milisegundos entender —No! No me refiero a eso!— negué frenéticamente con las manos —Etto... Sí me atraen los hombres... Etto... en especial los que son fuertes, que me sienta segura junto a él, etto... Como un guerrero o caballero como los de las novelas de romance, en especial...— Lucy y Juvia me observaban atentas a lo que decía

—En especial?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos

—La doncella del dragón—

—Dragón?— pregunto la rubia y se sonrojo —Te gustan los dragones?—

—Se podría decir que sí, es que son hermosas criaturas misteriosas, fuertes, poderosas y protectoras...— eso son los dragones que conozco gracias a los cuentos y novelas, aquellas que creía que sólo eran fantasías pero ahora ya no estoy segura de que sólo sean cuentos de hadas

—Como Gajeel-kun?— pregunto la Loxar

—Síp, igual que Gajeel-kun— respondí con una sonrisa

3... ~Gajeel-kun? Él es fuerte~

2... ~Me protegió durante la explosión del laboratorio, aunque él lo provocó~

1... ~Es lindo... Que digo lindo, está buenísimo~

0... ~Y sobre todo la forma que besa... Siento que me derretiría en sus brazos~

—DIGO NO! Claro que no es como Gajeel? Como puede parecerse él a un dragón— mi subconsciente me está jugando una mala pasada! Y porque tuvo que mencionarlo justo a él?

—Ooh Levy-chan!— me empezaba a molestar el tono pícaro de la voz de Lucy —A ti también te gusta los dragones!— esto se estaba poniendo feo, sí siguen así tarde o temprano terminaré confesando que... Espera, que acaba de decir?

—También? Ooh Lu-chan, dijiste también?— sonreí maliciosa, tal vez podía voltear la situación —Tal vez hay algún dragoncito en tú corazón?— el evidente sonrojo de la rubia me lo confirmó

—Claro que lo hay— contestó la peliazul —Juvia sabe quién es— Lucy la miro sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos —Y su nombre es...—

—Lucy, Juvia, Levy-chan! Vengan aquí! hay lugar para almorzar— un enérgico Natsu nos saludaba desde una de las mesas del comedor, a su derecha se encontraba Gray —Mira Lucy! es tú favorita, la reserve exclusivamente para ti!— el pelirrosa le acercó una bandeja con pastas a la rubia

—Kyaaa gracias Natsu!— grito Lucy abrazándolo por el cuello, Natsu dio suaves golpes al asiento a su izquierda indicando a que se sentara

—Levy te reserve pizza— dijo Gray acercándome una bandeja —Como los viejos tiempos— sonrió enseñándome su bandeja con el mismo contenido —Está es para ti Juvia— le extendió una bandeja con pastas

—Juvia está muy feliz, Juvia te lo agradece muchísimo— la peliazul se sentó a su lado mientras que yo me senté frente a Lucy

—Q_qua san los bejos tempos?— pregunto el pelirrosa con la boca rellena de comida

—Solía preparar pizzas para la cena mientras que Lyon y Gray preparaban la tienda de campaña en el jardín de mi casa— sonreí y Gray asintió —veíamos las constelaciones y atrapábamos luciérnagas—

—hola! Podemos almorzar con ustedes?— preguntaron Drox y Jet acercándose a la mesa, aún había 3 lugares a mi izquierda desocupadas, Natsu asintió con la cabeza, Jet se sentó junto a mí y Drox a su lado

—Algo que no se puede negar es que Levy es una excelente cocinera— comentó Gray haciéndome sentir un poco de vergüenza, me gustaba cocinar pero no creo que sea para tanto

—Está Enana cocina?— aquella voz era una corriente eléctrica sobre mis terminales nerviosas —Giji... De seguro hasta quema el agua— gire para encontrarme con sus ojos escarlata, su vista se fijaba en mi con una sonrisa burlona

—Gajeel-kun! seas malo con Levy-chan o te las verás conmigo— dijo un poco molesta Juvia

—Tsk... Da lo mismo— dejó su bandeja a mi lado empujando a Jet para que se apartará de mi

—Hey! Yo me siento junto a Levy-chan!— crítico molesto el peli naranja, Gajeel lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que seda su lugar

—Gajeel-kun!— chilló la Loxar y el moreno apartó la vista del Jet

—Uuuuh! Muy ben hechu Juvia, ensáñale a este tarado quién manda!— se burlo Natsu

—Natsu no hables con la boca llena!— regaño Lucy dando un suave golpe al brazo del pelirrosa

—Te empeñare quién manda!— el Redfox lanzó un pedazo de carne directo al rostro de Natsu pero él lo esquivó y dio a parar en el rostro de un joven que pasaba bailando por allí (Que hacia bailando en medio del comedor¡?)

—Jajaja Vamos pelea conmigo! Que estoy encendido!— grito Natsu levantándose y envolviéndose en llamas

~Llamas? Aaah! Como es posible eso?~ me aparte escondiéndome detrás de Gajeel

—Cálmense ustedes dos! Interrumpen el almuerzo de Juvia con Gray— grito la peliazul y una nube de lluvia se formó sobre Natsu apagando el fuego

—Juvia! No me mojes— dijo Lucy levantándose de la mesa de golpe haciendo que su bandeja salga disparada por la cabeza del joven bailarín (otra vez)

—Guerra de comida!— se escucho un grito y cientos de bandejas salían volando por todos lados, me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos para evitar las bandejas, vi a Lucy y Juvia correr fuera del comedor, tenía que seguirlas antes de que salga herida. Avance algunos pasos hasta que vi una bandeja llena de comida dirigirse hacia mí, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llegó, en cambio sentí un calor un poco familiar cubrirme, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi, tenía sus brazos rodeándome, protegiéndome, sentí mis mejillas arder

—Te encuentras bien?— susurró y no supe cómo responder, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos pero a la vez nerviosa y con miedo, sus ojos buscaron los míos al no tener mi respuesta, sus ojos, aquellos ojos escarlatas me trasmitían felicidad y seguridad pero también miedo, porque miedo? —Sal de aquí, yo te cubro— me empujó suavemente y empezamos a caminar, salimos del comedor y me tomo por los hombros —Te encuentras bien?— volvió a preguntar mirándome directo a los ojos, no supe cómo responder, había algo en sus ojos que me transmitía miedo pero ese miedo lo sentía familiar —Estas pálida y fría— sentí su mano acariciar mi mejillas —Te llevare a la enfermería—

—N_no— fue lo único que atine a decir —estoy bien—

—No estás bien, escucho a tú corazón muy acelerado— se acercó acorralándome contra la pared

—Porqué te preocupas tanto por mi?— lleve las manos al pecho, sentía el bombeo apresurado de la sangre

—Preguntas porqué? Tsk... Para eso están los prefectos, imponemos el orden y nos encargamos de los busca pleitos como Salamander— metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando algo —Toma, estas muy pálida, esto te hará bien— tomo mi mano y me entregó un pequeño dulce —Vete y busca un lugar seguro, la Camarera se acerca y no te gustara estar cerca cuando ella entre al comedor— empezó a alejarse para volver al comedor —

—Gra_gracias Gajeel— susurré y el volteó a sonreírme

—Levy-chan te encuentras bien?— escuché la voz de Lucy detrás mío, gire para encontrarme con ella, Juvia y Mirajane corriendo hacia mí —Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no te encontramos cuando logramos salir de allí— la rubia se lanzó abrazándome contra su cuerpo al igual que la Loxar

—Yo me encargare aquí, pueden ir a descansar— dijo Mira con una sonrisa tranquila pero rodeada por un aurea oscura a su alrededor

—Juvia quiere ayudar— la peliazul me soltó el abrazo al igual que la rubia

—Yo también!— Lucy muy decidida —En realidad fue mi culpa que haya comenzado la guerra así que tengo que solucionarlo— susurró apenada —Levy podrás irte sola a los dormitorios? En cuanto terminemos aquí, iré contigo para irnos a la siguiente clase, no tardaremos— las tres chicas se perdieron de vista y continúe mi camino

~Nos vemos después del almuerzo, en la azotea de los dormitorios B~ recordé lo que me había dicho mi viejo amigo y apresure mi pasos para llegar al edificio de dormitorios.

Aún era medio día pero muchas cosas me ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez este infierno no sea tan malo, a pesar de sus defectos, tiene sus encantos, abrí la mano para encontrarme con el pequeño dulce, sonreí, tal vez para el no signifique nada este dulce pero para mi... Bueno tampoco sé lo que signifique pero me hace sentir feliz

* * *

_Antes que nada y primero que todo..._

_**MIL Y UN DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA! (otra vez)**_

_T-T tuve varios inconvenientes para publicar el capitulo_

_Mi fuente de apoyo e inspiración me ha dejado sola*1_

_Tampoco me queda tiempo libre entre la facultad, trabajo y AFC*2_

_o(OwOo) _

_No saben cuanto los extrañeeeeee_

_Y para compensar mi ausencia!_

_tres capítulos de seguido! al estilo __**HIRO MASHIMA**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

_-A todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos, alerts! *-* me siento tan emocionada y agradecida_

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

* * *

_PD:_

_*1_He perdido a una gran amiga en estos meses, y en parte es debido a esto mi ausencia. Es difícil escribir algún capitulo sabiendo que la persona que era la primera en leer y aprobar cada capitulo ya no lo podrá hacer. Pero la vida continua y se que ella se enojaría si dejara de publicar y es por eso que estoy aquí_

_*2_AFC es un grupo de personas que organiza ferias anime en mi país, desde este año me aceptaron como miembro y realmente me lleva mucho tiempo, aunque no me arrepiento de pasar tiempo con esas personas maravillosas. es grandioso compartir tus gustos con personas que tienen tus mismos gustos y es por eso que me encanta compartir con ustedes mis fics :,3_

_Los quiere un montón Lanfan_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi hi all_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Perdonen las faltas ortográficas gomenne!_

_Aquí el segundo capitulo de este three-shot_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de __**Hiro Mashima-sensei.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

—Estos son diálogos normales—

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

* * *

Sentía su mirada en mi, aunque no podía ver sus ojos por la visera metálica, sabía estaba mirando los míos

—Naah! Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí Babby!— dijo el joven frente a mí, era casi el doble de mi estatura, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maniática sacando la lengua

—Que encontraste Bixlow?— escuché una voz masculina detrás de él pero no podía verlo, pero me parecía conocida

—Naah! Parece una Nendoroy— dijo en tono de burla —Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?— pregunto con desprecio, como sí tuviera algo encima que le diera asco

—Y_yo... Yo...— no sabía que responder, mis piernas me temblaban y no respondían a mis órdenes de salir corriendo de allí

—Tú eres la chica de la biblioteca— dijo aquel chico de piel pálida y cabellos negros, tenía una sonrisa tranquila —Bixlow... Que ves en ella?—

—No me lo creerás— acercó su rostro más al mío, di un paso atrás y el uno adelante —ella es una...— trate de dar otro paso atrás pero no encontré apoyo, me había olvidado que me encontraba frente a las escaleras de la azotea, cerré los ojos, mi tobillo se doblo y mi cuerpo se precipito hacia atrás

—Levy!— abrí los ojos al escuchar mi nombre, una masa negra me rodeaba y me sostenía, era fría y cálida al mismo tiempo —Que creen que están haciendo?— la masa oscura fue desapareciendo dejándome entre sus brazos —Podría haberse lastimado!— su voz sonaba muy molesta, alce mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos rubíes

—Naah! Los dragones arruinan la diversión— dijo aburrido el más alto

—Vámonos Bixlow, busquemos a Kuro— dijo el pelinegro y bajo las escaleras cruzándose con nosotros

—Te salvaste de está, Nendoroy, la próxima no tendrás mucha suerte— me susurró Bixlow y siguió al otro muchacho

—Te lastimaste?— pregunto Rogue

—N_no, estoy bien gracias a ti— me bajo pero un dolor en el tobillo me desequilibro

—Te llevare a la enfermería—

—No hace falta— negué agitando las manos —sólo necesito sentarme unos momentos—

—Pero aquí arriba no hay bancas— dijo tomándome de la cintura y rodeando mi brazo por su cuello para apoyar mí peso

—Aquí está bien— me senté en la escalera con cuidado, sonreí y di suaves golpes al suelo invitando a que se sentara a mi lado, él me miro extrañado y dio una pequeña risa

—Hump? Tengo algo en la cara?— lleve las manos en el rostro y él asintió sentándose a mi lado

—Estas sonrojada— dio una leve sonrisa —Te ves muy kawaii cuando te sonrojas— evidentemente eso no ayudó mucho a que el color bajara, al contrario, sentí que mi sangre se agolpaba aún más en mis mejillas —Eres muy hermosa, pequeña— esto último dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos —Eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi, aquella vez en el parque—

—Rogue— él me miro esperando a que continúe —Gracias... Sí no fuera por ti, iba a salir muy lastimada— levante mi pie, moviendo mi tobillo mostrándole que ya casi no sentía dolor —Que milagro ocurrió para que vinieras aquí arriba también? La mayoría estaba en el comedor con guerra de comida—

—Mmm... Síp, yo también estaba allí, pero no me gusta los disturbios o peleas, soy una persona tranquila que prefiere leer o escuchar música— sonrió, aquellos ojos rojos me transmitían tranquilidad —Y vi que subías las escaleras, y entonces pensé que tal vez podía verte— hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, no sabía que responder —Tú dormitorio está aquí, en el bloque B?—

—Sí, estoy en el 210 y usted?—

—También estoy en el bloque B, en el 258— hubo otro momento de silencio —Pequeña. Te puedo decir Pequeña?—

—Mmm... Por mi no hay problema— sonreí, en verdad no me molestaba, se escuchaba mejor que el apodo "Enana"... Ahora que lo pienso ellos dos se parecen bastante

—Puedo preguntarte algo?— dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos —Usted primero— dije y sonreí, me sentía segura a su lado, al contrario que con Gajeel, él me ponía nerviosa y su mirada me trasmitía miedo

—Te sientes bien?— su semblante cambio a uno más serio

—Hump? Claro que sí, ya te dije que ni me duele!— volví a mostrar que podía mover perfectamente mi tobillo

—No me refería a eso— bajo la mirada y suspiro —Ellas no mienten— dijo Rogue y señaló las escaleras

—Las escaleras? como pueden decir la verdad las escaleras— pregunté confusa, él dio una pequeña risa

—No son las escaleras— volvió a señalarlas —Son nuestras sombras sobre ellas— volví mi vista a ellas, la luz que entraba por la puerta que conducía a la azotea nos golpeaba haciendo que nuestras sombras se dibujen en las escaleras —Yo puedo sentir en tú sombra, que estas triste— su sombra empezó a moverse envolviendo a la mía —Aquella vez en el parque, aunque para otras personas corrías feliz, lo leí en tú sombra estabas triste, corrías porque querías huir de aquel dolor— yo no... Porqué él decía esas cosas? Como podría él saber cómo me siento? —Estas confusa y no lo quieres creer— me miro a los ojos —Aunque intentes engañarte a ti misma, aunque intentes aparentar que nada te sucede... Eso te hará mal, tarde o temprano esos sentimientos negativos te consumirán y te sentirás aún peor— se acercó más a mí y me abrazo contra su pecho —Aún que ahora los ocultes para que nadie se preocupe por ti, no puedes ocultarlos de mi, sí necesitas un hombro para llorar me tienes a aquí, no importa él cuando, ni el donde, ni el porqué, siempre que necesites de alguien estaré para ti incondicionalmente— me acomodé entre sus brazos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, en sus brazos me sentía segura y sin ningún miedo, me gusta... Me gusta está sensación —Pequeña...— levante la vista para verlo a los ojos, se acercó cada vez más a mi hasta sentir su respiración, cerré los ojos y sus labios rozaron los míos, era un beso suave y delicado, al contrario que Gajeel, él era posesivo y desesperado...

~Por qué demonios estaba pensando en él?~ Rogue me tomo de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra me acorralo contra la pared

—Levy!— escuché en mi nombre en un grito, empuje a Rogue del susto —Aleja tus garras de mi hermanita, Dra_gón_ci_to!— dijo con desprecio dando una patada al rostro del moreno junto a mi

—Tsk, que quieres aquí Vastia?— dijo Rogue limpiándose con la muñeca la sangre de los labios

—Lyon detenté! No lo golpees— me levante poniéndome frente al moreno

—Qué está pasando aquí?!— dijo Gray subiendo las escaleras

—Gray llévatela! Ahora!— Lyon me tomo la muñeca y me lanzó contra él

—Levy!— dijo Rogue intentando llegar hasta mi, pero, Lyon lo volvió a golpear

—Lyon detente!— volví a gritar, intentaba detenerlo pero Gray me lo impedía

—Qué demonio está pasando? Porqué lo golpeas?—

—Se estaba aprovechando de Levy, no perdonare a este bastardo!— se colocó en posición de ataque

—De qué estás hablando?— el albino no respondió y atacó al moreno pero lo esquivó fácilmente

—Lyon! Detente— las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas

—Vete ahora— dijo Gray empujándome escaleras abajo

—No! Tengo que detenerlo! Rogue no hizo nada—

—No intentes defender al culpable— me miro de una forma que no puede distinguir —Siempre nos cubrías cuando hacíamos travesuras y te culpabas a ti misma de nuestras tonterías— bajo la mirada, respiro profundo y volvió a mirar directo a los ojos —Ahora nos toca protegerte a ti, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño— seco mis lágrimas con el pulgar —Por favor vete, ahora— empezó a subir las escaleras perdiéndose de mi vista. Esto se veía mal y yo no podía detenerlo sola

**—o—o—o—o—**

Corría por los pasillos, pero no encontraba a nadie

~Donde están todos?! Por favor ayúdenme!~ las palabras no podían salir de mis labios un nudo en mi garganta lo impedía, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y el dolor en mi tobillo había vuelto

—Kyaa!— tropecé y caí al suelo del dolor, lleve las manos a mi rodilla limpiando un poco de sangre de una cortada, tenía que llegar a mi dormitorio, tenía que encontrar a Gajeel, me levante tambaleante y continúe mi camino

—Gajeel?!— abrí la puerta de un golpe —Gajeel— una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, no esperaba encontrarlo, me quedé en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento

—Qué quieres Enana?— dijo con su voz ronca, se encontraba acostado en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con los brazos —Huelo sangre— se sentó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos —acaso estas herida?— corrí hacia él y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos

—Gajeel por favor ayúdalo— me tomo entre sus brazos un poco sorprendido, me zafe de su abrazo y lo tomé de la mano —Es mi culpa! es mi culpa! lo están golpeando por mi culpa— hice un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo de la cama y llevarlo fuera del cuarto

—Enana detente— paro mi caminar llevándome hacia él —Estas herida— negué con la cabeza

—Sólo tropecé— seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

—Deja de llorar, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer— apartó la vista un poco avergonzado —Quienes están peleando y donde?—

—En la azotea de los dormitorios, hubo un malentendido y... y...— las lágrimas volvían a brotar

—Shh! No llores, vamos!—

**—o—o—o—o—**

—Lyon!— corrí hacia el albino que se encontraba tirado en el suelo por un golpe de Gajeel —Gray!— lo golpeó de la misma forma dejándolo tendido en el suelo

—Se supone que tú trabajo es evitar peleas no comenzarlas— dijo el moreno tomando a Gray por el cuello de la camisa y trayéndolo junto a mi

—Qué quieres aquí Gajeel?— preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo —Está pelea no te incumbe— continuo Lyon limpiándose el rostro

—No, no me incumbe, por mi podría dejarlos pegarse hasta que se quiten la médula de los huesos pero la señorita de junto a ti me lo pidió con lágrimas en los ojos— se cruzó de brazos y camino junto al otro moreno —Y tú? Desde cuando te metes en peleas?—

—No tengo del porque darte explicaciones— dijo Rogue levantándose del suelo

—Explicaciones? Intentaste abusar de mi hermanita— dijo el albino levantándose del suelo poniéndose en posición de ataque y lo sostuve del brazo para que no avance

—Hermanita? Espera...Enana cuando se prefiere a "hermanita"?— pregunto con tono burlón, asentí —Y este intento abusar de ti? Este es incapaz de besar a una chica— señaló al otro moreno

—No intentes defenderlo! Pasare incluso sobre ti— dijo Lyon con odio

—Tsk! No pienso defenderlo él puede defenderse por sí sólo— camino hacia mí y me levanto como un sacó de papás en su hombro

—Hey! Qué crees que estás haciendo con Levy!— dijo Gray interponiéndose en el camino del moreno

—Me la llevó, no es obvio? Hasta que soluciones sus diferencias ella es mía— dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el balcón

—Hey Gajeel! Bájame!— sujetaba mi pollera para que no se levantara

—Con gusto— me levanto de la cintura y me lanzó un par de metros en el aire al otro lado de la baranda

—Kyaaaaaa!— mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos! VOY A MORIR!

—LEVY!— escuché gritar a los tres mientras corrían hacia el balcón

—Adiós— dijo Gajeel saltando las baranda y sosteniéndome en sus brazos, me aferre a él escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello —Acaso creíste que te iba dejar caer— me susurró, levante mi vista para encontrarme con una sádica sonrisa y sus ojos rubíes —Arg—

—T_te encuentras bien?— era una pregunta un poco tonta después de caer del tercer piso pero aún así me sonrió

—Estaría bien sí me dieras un beso— me susurró y el calor en mis mejillas subió —Giji... Y aún no hemos hablado de mi paga por parar a esos tres— me volvió a cargar en sus hombros y se dirigió al bloque de dormitorios, sentí como una de sus manos bajo desde mi cadera hasta mi cuarto haciendo que me ruboricé aún más

—Bájame aquí! Yo puedo caminar— dije mientras él subía las escaleras

—No te bajare, además tengo una excelente vista desde aquí— contestó con tono burlón acompañado de un "Giji"

—Bájame, bájame, bájame!— intenté golpearlo con las piernas y los brazos pero parecía no sentir ninguno de mis golpes

—Está bien, está bien— me bajo y se cruzó de brazos —Ya estas contenta— dijo con un tono sarcástico, hinche mis mejillas un poco enojada por la forma que me trataba

—Síp— di media vuelta subí dos escalones —Gracias Gajeel— volví a mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa —Y está es tú paga— acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le di un beso corto, el me miro sorprendido y lo poco confuso ~Acaso piensas que puedes ser el único que puede robar besos~ intenté subir lo más rápido que podía las escaleras pero el me detuvo al poco tiempo

—Esa fue por detener a esos idiotas— me acorralo contra la pared, sentía su respiración junto a la mía —Aún me falta por salvarte de caer— sus labios rozaban los míos

—Pero sí tú me lanzaste!— hinche mis mejillas, rodee mis brazos por su cuello y le di otro beso corto, el sonrió de lado, no sabía lo que hacia, ~porqué lo beso como sí fuera la cosa más común para mí?~ mis piernas me temblaban al igual que mis manos, no lo miraba a los ojos, mi vista estaba clavada en sus labios porque sí miraba sus ojos el miedo me invadiría

—Y mi propina— me beso, yo le correspondí torpemente, él dejó de besarme y sonrió —Qué clase de Yosei eres?— susurró entrecortado tratando de recuperar el aliento, me mordí los labio tratando de tomar valor —Eres una adicción— delinee sus labios con la lengua haciendo que gruñe con una media sonrisa, bajo la mano desde mi cadera a mis piernas y con ellas rodee a su cadera —Eres como una Ningen— siguió besándome bajando por mi cuello

—E_so tengo que tomarlo como un halago?— pregunté sarcástica, aún no sabía lo que significaba Ningen para ellos, pero recordé lo que me había dicho mi viejo amigo ~Si te preguntan si eres una Ningen niégalo rotundamente, y di que los desprecias~ sus ojos buscaron los míos, tenía usa sonrisa de lado, una parte de mi subconsciente me decía que corriera, que algo andaba mal y la otra que siguiera besándolo

—Sí fueras una Ningen— tomo mis muñecas con fuerza y las acorralo contra la pared, gemí de dolor, las estaba apretando con mucha fuerza —Tú...— beso mi cuello hasta mi mejilla —No te estarías en estas condiciones— busco mis labios —Tú estarías muerta— ahora lo tenía confirmado, mis dos partes decía que corra lejos de él —Porqué te mataría con mis propias manos— tomo mis dos muñecas con una mano mientras que la otra empezó a deslizarla bajo mi camisa, era fría, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado

—Ese idiota no contesta su móvil!— se escucho una voz que subía las escaleras haciendo que Gajeel detenga el avance de su mano —Ya verá, cuanto lo vea yo...— no los podía ver, el cuerpo del moreno frente a mi me cubría, un poco de suerte de mi parte, no soportaría que alguien me viera en estas condiciones, está no es la Levy que soy en realidad

—Naah! Creo que está muy ocupado, Babby!— dijo otra voz y sabía perfectamente de quién era, Gajeel soltó mis muñecas y escondí mi rostro en su pecho

—Creo que arruinamos la fiestecita de Kuro— dijo el muchacho de piel pálida, el moreno gruño y los dos bajaron las escaleras

—Tsk... Ya se fueron, en donde estaba?— intento levantar mi rostro pero me aferre a su camisa, solté el agarré de mis piernas y de la camisa y subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras. Quería huir, alejarme de este infierno, alejarme de sus demonios, alejarme del demonio de la juria, alejarme de él lo más que podía. Las lágrimas recorrían incesables mis mejillas; entre a mi habitación, me dirigí al baño y abrí el grifo de la regadera, aún sentía el aroma y el tibio de su cuerpo impregnado en mi como marcas o cicatrices, me quité el uniforme mojado y lo lance a un lado, las lágrimas se confundían con el agua fría que recorría mi cuerpo, tal vez eso borraría las marcas "invisibles" del moreno. Suspiré profundo varias veces, cerré el grifo y me senté en el suelo, tenía que controlarme, ya no era una niña que soluciona todos sus problemas con lágrimas, ya no tenía a mis padres y menos alguien en quién confiar en este infierno, aunque tenía a Gray y Lyon, por alguna razón sabía que me ocultaban algo, me seguían viendo como aquella niña pequeña e indefensa, que no se le dice las cosas para no dañar sus sentimientos. Unos golpes reiterados en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos —Enana estas allí?— permanecí callada, volvió a golpear con más insistencia —No puedes engañar a los sentidos de un dragón! Lo se, estas allí, escucho tú respiración!— contuve mi respiración, tomé lentamente un jabón y cubrí mi cuerpo con él —Giji... Eres muy inteligente pequeña, estas tratando de engañar a mi olfato— mis pulmones empezaron a exigirme aire y mi corazón a acelerarse —Sí no contestas tumbare la puerta y...—

—Vete... vete por favor— lo interrumpí en un hilo de voz

—Irme? No digas estupideces Enana, vamos sal de allí y continuemos lo que empezamos— volvió a golpear la puerta —Sales tú o entro yo! Decide—

—Gajeel-kun que estas haciendo?— pregunto una voz femenina

—Tsk... Que quieres aquí Juvia—

—Juvia busca a Levy-chan, la has visto?—

—Ju_via! Soy yo!— corrí hacia la puerta

—Levy-chan que haces allí? Tenemos clases y llegaremos tarde—

—Yo me estoy bañando, en un momento salgo!— estaba contenta, por segunda vez Juvia me salvaba de un aprieto en un sólo día —Etto... Me pasas una toalla?—

—Claro, no hay problema!— contestó alegre la peliazul —Que haces aquí Gajeel? Ve a clases que ya has faltado al de matemáticas— ordenó, el moreno gruño y escuché sus pasos saliendo de la habitación.

**—o—o—o—o—**

Caminábamos... Mejor dicho corríamos por el largo pasillo que llevaba al polideportivo, Juvia me sostenía de la muñeca mientras me arrastraba para llegar a clases

—Juvia ama esta clase, es la favorita de Juvia— lo repitió por quinta vez

—Juvia cálmate!— intenté minimizar la corrida ya que empezaba a faltarme aire, pero ella me estiró con más insistencia

—Te encantará esta clase, a Lucy también le gusta mucho, a todos— abrió la puerta del establecimiento, mi corazón empezó a latir lentamente

—Levy-chan!— gritó Lucy corriendo junto a nosotras vestida con traje de baño escolar azul —Vamos, aun tienes que cambiarte— me tomo de la mano y se dirigió hacia los vestidores que quedaba al otro lado de la piscina

—L_Lu...-chan— apenas salían las palabras de mi boca —Y_yo no—

—No tienes el uniforme? No te preocupes, en los vestidores hay muchos, puedes tomar uno— caminábamos junto a la piscina, muchos de mis compañeros de aula y también varios del aula de Lyon, se encontraban jugando o nadando en ella

—Lucy! Levy-chan!— dijo un enérgico Natsu saliendo de la piscina, tomo a Lucy de la muñeca y se dirigió hacia los vestidores llevándome con ella —sí no se dan prisa se perderán la diversión! En cuanto llegué el profesor ya no podremos jugar— el pelirrosa de resbaló ya que sus pies se encontraban mojados y cayó al agua, llevando a la rubia con él y por consiguiente a mi también. Mi garganta me ardía al haber aspirado agua, mi cuerpo respondía torpemente, intentaba salir a flote, mi vista se nublaba cada vez más

~Ayúdenme~ sentía como sí el tiempo se hubiera detenido y mi vida se iba rápidamente ~No, no quiero morir, por favor, no quiero morir... Alguien ayúdeme!~

* * *

Bueno... me quedo corta de imaginación para comentarios así queee... hasta el próximo capitulo X3

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

_-A todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos, alerts! *-* me siento tan emocionada y agradecida_

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Los quieroooo..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi hi all again!_

_LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Perdonen las faltas ortográficas gomenne!_

_Aquí el ultimo capitulo de este three-shot_

_Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de __**Hiro Mashima-sensei.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

—Estos son diálogos normales—

~Estos son pensamientos~

_Estas son escrituras en el diario de Levy_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

* * *

Las gotas de agua golpeaban con mucha fuerza mi piel, aquel frondoso árbol ya no me servía de refugio, corrí en busca de otro lugar ya que la lluvia iba empeorando

—Kyaa!— resbale con un charco de barro y caí al suelo, la pequeña caja que protegía entre mis brazos cayó entre unos arbustos, me levante y fui a recogerlo —no le pasó nada— intenté inútilmente limpiar mi vestido celeste y continúe en mi búsqueda, divise a lo lejos una pequeña cueva entre los matorrales —La casa de Tokage-chan!— corrí hacia lo que podía ser mi refugio, pero debía cruzar pequeño arroyo. La tormenta iba aumentando su intensidad haciendo que el pequeño arroyo aumente su caudal y se desborde —Tokage-chan!— lo llame sin recibir respuesta, busqué el tronco que siempre utilizaba de puente para cruzar el arroyo y escuché un fuerte sonido —Tokage-chan? Eres tú?— me subí al tronco y a pasos lentos y volví a escuchar aquel sonido —Tokage-chan soy yo! Te traje el almuerzo!— alce la pequeña caja para que lo viera, tal vez se encontraba escondido y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, di otro pasó y el tronco se tambaleo y caí sentada aferrándome a el —Kyaa el almuerzo de Tokage-chan!— grite al escapar de mis manos la pequeña caja y era llevada por la corriente, aquel fuerte sonido volvió a repetirse

—Grrh— pude divisas una figura conocida entre los arbustos —Grrh— gruño y se acercó lentamente

—Tokage-chan ayúdame— extendí la mano, el tronco se balanceaba cada vez más por la fuerza del agua

—o—o—o—o—

Un largo camino de mármol tallado con los arbustos de las más hermosas flores se encontraba frente a mi, algo en aquel lugar era conocido aunque no lo recordaba, tal vez sí caminará por este camino llegaría a un pueblo o ciudad donde me indicarán donde me encontraba. La fragancia de las flores invadía el estrecho camino, respiré profundo seguí caminando, el sol era cubierto por algunas nubes blancas que minimizaban el calor

—Levy!— gire al escuchar mi nombre pero no encontré a nadie —Levy-chan!— escuché otra voz llamándome —Levy— varias voces conocidas me llamaban pero no divisaba a nadie

—Vuelve Levy!— aquella voz la reconocí, era de mi viejo amigo

—Gray dónde estás?— lo busqué con la mirada por todos lados

—Levy! No nos dejes!— está vez era Lyon, pero tampoco lo encontraba

—Chicos donde est...— no pude terminar de hablar ya que el aire me faltaba y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho

—Levy-chan!— escuché a Lucy llorando, caí al suelo arrodillada

—Cof, cof, Lucy?— mi vista fue nublando hasta perder la conciencia.

—o—o—o—o—

—Cof, cof— intentaba respirar pero el dolor en mí garganta lo impedía

—Levy!— dijo Gray aprestándome contra su pecho

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería— dijo Lyon y él asintió, me levanto del suelo sosteniéndome entre sus brazos

—G_gra... Cof— intenté hablar pero el dolor se intensificó cuando el aire pasaba por mí garganta

—Shuu... calla, me diste un gran susto— gire mí vista a donde me encontraba, pude distinguir el rostro lleno de angustia de varios compañeros de clase, a Juvia y Lucy llorando y a un Natsu golpeado tirado en el suelo

—To_Tokage-chan...— susurré al recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido

—Tokage-chan?— pregunto con asombro Gray deteniendo sus pasos, podía ver sus labios moverse pero no podía escucharlo, mí vista fue cada vez nublándose hasta volverse negro y caer de vuelta inconsciente

—o—o—o—o—

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante llegaba a mí, intenté cerrar los ojos cuando una luz los golpeó

—Tsk, por fin despiertas niña— dijo Porlyusica alejando la linterna de mis ojos y alejándose —Ella está bien, necesita descanso, ahora lárguense de aquí!— dijo molesta, en la puerta se encontraba Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Lucy y Natsu

—Por favor puedo pasar? Necesito hablar algo con Levy, prometo que no tardare, sólo será un momento— dijo Gray, él entró a la enfermería mientras que Porlyusica salía de ella y cerraba la puerta dejando a los otros fuera —Hola— se sentó junto a la cama donde me encontraba, hubo un momento de silencio, era incómodo pero a la vez agradable. Pero había algo que necesitaba saber, ellos me ocultaban algo y tenía que saberlo

—Gray...— corte el silencio, pero no sabía como continuar, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas

—Lo siento Levy, es mí culpa, tenía que explicarte desde la mañana...— dio un largo suspiro y bajo la mirada al suelo —Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que este no es un colegio normal—

—Sí, Mira-san me explico algo a la mañana, sólo hay algo que aún no me explicaron— él levanto levemente el rostro

—Sólo pregunta y yo te explicaré—

—Que son los Yosei y Ningen y porque los desprecian tanto?—

—Etto... Bueno, los ningen son las personas sin ninguna habilidad en especial, los Yosei son personas con habilidades especiales como los del colegio— se detuvo un momento —En mí caso y el de Lyon somos Alquimistas, Lucy es una invocadora, Juvia es una elemental y Natsu es un dragón slayer, pero él es el de los buenos—

—Dragón slayer buenos?— pregunté confusa, acaso la mayoría eran malos?

—La mayoría de los Dragón slayer son violentos y peligros, en especial Gajeel y Laxus, también está Rogue—

~Laxus sí me trasmitía miedo, tal vez Gajeel, pero también tiene su lado bueno... Y a Rogue, yo no lo veo malo~ estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no comprendí lo que me había dicho

—Y es por eso que tienes que mantenerte lejos de ellos, entendiste?— asentí, no sabía que fue lo que me dijo pero sí le volvía a preguntar probablemente se enojaría por no estar atendiéndole

—Ya entendí esa parte, yo no tengo ningún poder que yo conozca, eso me convierte en una Ningen, pero... Y porque el desprecio?—

—Para que lo entiendas mejor tendré que contarte la historia completa— suspiro, sabe que quiero escucharla, me encanta las historias —En una isla, los antepasados tanto de los Yosei y de los Ningen escondieron una magia muy poderosa, los escondieron para evitar más conflictos. Los Ningen tienen una debilidad hacia esa magia, les hacia tener comportamientos que no querían tener. Eran 7 comportamientos los cuales los llamaron pecados capitales—

—Entonces en el pasado se llevaban bien?—

—Así es, los Yosei juraron proteger a los Ningen, a cambio de tierras o dinero. Así convivieron por años pero los Yosei se aprovecharon del poder, al igual que los Nigen conspiraban para obtener para ellos aquella magia—

—Y así comenzaron los conflictos entre las 2 razas?— era una lucha de poder, pero aún no entiendo el porque de tanto desprecio, Gray asintió y tomo una bocanada de aire

—Los Yosei tenían una clara ventaja de poder, pero los Ningen tenían un mayor número, una guerra se llevó a cabo casi exterminando a los Yosei, pero una de ellas, una joven dio su vida a cambio de un hechizo, ella sello aquella magia así ninguno de los lados pudo hacerse con dicho poder— silencio, Gray ya había contado toda la historia, pero yo aún no estaba conforme, necesitaba más información y la obtendría

—Eso aún no me explica nada, muchas naciones tuvieron guerras pero al pasar los años olvidaron sus diferencias—

—Es que a pesar del fin de la guerra, los Ningen seguían atacando a los Yosei, haciendo que estos tuvieran que esconderse—

—Porque seguían atacando sí no iban a conseguir la magia?— una mueca en el rostro de Gray me decía que ya no quería responder preguntas, pero mí curiosidad aún no estaba saciada —Había una forma de quitar el sello, no? Y los Yosei sabían como—

—Sí, aquella joven no estaba sola, alguno Yosei y Ningen no querían aquella guerra, los pocos Yosei que estaban con ellas se ofrecieron como llave para sellar la magia, y los Ningen a ocultarlos, y fue así como cambiaron los papeles, los Ningen debían de proteger a los Yosei, y una forma de protegerlos fue olvidar de su existencia— levanto la vista y me miro fijamente, sonrió de lado, él me conocía y aún no estaba conforme con las respuestas

—Hasta hoy en día son muy pocos los Ningen que conocen de nuestra existencia, en realidad está penado con muerte a aquel que cuenta sobre nuestra existencia, pero hay excepciones como la tuya, estás de nuestro lado, pero no todos los que conocen nuestra existencia son buenos, hay algunos que aún buscan el poder, y a causa de eso han acusado muchas muertes—

—Es por eso que los desprecian?—

—Así es, la mayoría de los alumnos de Fairy Tail perdieron a sus padres en la batalla que comenzó hace 10 años, yo también perdí a los míos y es por eso el resentimiento— hubo un momento de silencio, me sentía culpable de hacerle recordar cosas malas

—Y la tía Ur? Ella también era una Yosei?—

—Síp, y tú padre también, pero...—

—Espera!— lo interrumpí, una idea loca había golpeado mí conciencia —Papá y la tía Ur entonces no murieron en un accidente de avión cuando iban de viaje de trabajo, ellos estaban en la guerra no?— muchas imágenes de mí infancia llegaron a mí mente, aquellos viajes de trabajo tan extraños, y cuando volvía tenía varias cortadas o heridas, una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en el rostro del moreno

—Eres inteligente Levy...— unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación

—Es hora de irte, y tú debes descansar— dijo molesta Porlyusica entrando a la enfermería, Gray asintió y se despidió dando algunas palmadas sobre mí cabeza. Me recosté un poco más tranquila, algunas de mis dudas fueron aclaradas, pero a cambio tenía algunas más. Como reaccionarían los alumnos sí se enterarán que no soy como ellos? Seré linchada o me aceptarán? Mí tío sabía de esto cuando me inscribió aquí?

Tenía varias dudas más pero tarde o temprano las aclararía. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la magia de Morfeo.

* * *

_Y bueno... X3 este capitulo es cortito pero esencial para entender la historia..._

_intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_- A todos los que dejan Reviews..._

_- A todos los están leyendo este capitulo... espero que sigan leyendo..._

_-A todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos, alerts! *-* me siento tan emocionada y agradecida_

* * *

_LanFan se despide... hasta el siguiente capitulo..._

_No olviden..._

_-Los quieroooo..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._


End file.
